Por algo suceden las cosas ¿no?
by EilskaSKY
Summary: Yuuki, una linda japonesa de 16 años, se ha mudado desde su amado japon a un pueblito en las fronteras de grecia,teniendo dos vecinos muy curiosos, un decendiente de turcos y un griego muy particular que ha capturado su atencion gredesde el primer momento
1. me ha visto

bueno, aqui estoy, publicando mi primer fic, algo nerviosa ,,, ya que, tengo esta cuenta por mas de un año y nunca he publicado nada, ya era hora de que publique algo no? en primer lugar nunca pense que mi primer fic fuera de un greciaxjapon, siempre pense que seria un soulxmaka ( super hiper mega fan de ellos ) sobretodo por que no una fanatica del yaoi ( no me maten ,)

p,s; para aclarar, japon no se llamara "kiku honda" sino yuuki, al principio pense en sakura pero, demaciado usado XD

p,s2; como ya se habran dado cuenta tengo un pequeño problema con mi tecla del punto ¬¬

bueno sin mas que agregar, espero que lo disfruten,

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1<strong>

_**Me ha visto**_

Era un poco triste y difícil dejarlo todo atrás: mi vida cotidiana, mis amigos, mi ciudad, ¡todo! Lo extrañaría, lo extrañaría bastante, pero… este es mi presente, no lo podía cambiar… y quien sabe, tal vez por algo habían sucedido así las cosas, ¿no es así? Total… nada sucedía por casualidad.

-Esta es la ultima caja Yuu-chan~3 – dijo mi padre dejando la ultima caja de la mudanza en el piso de la sala. Estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de lo rápido que habían ocurrido las cosas. Mire a mi padre, no con reproche, sino con miedo, miedo y melancolía por el futuro en ese extraño país, mi padre me miro y me sonrió, ¿me había entendido? – no te preocupes cariño, ya veras que todo sale bien. ahora, ve a tu cuarto a desempacar – volvió a sonreír y yo le respondí el gesto, agarre a mi pequeño gato que desde hacia un rato se restregaba contra mi y subí rápidamente las escaleras.

Entre en mi habitación – wooo~ - no pude evitar decir, era tan… tan… grande, tal ves demasiado para una chica tan acostumbrada a estar en espacios pequeños, pero… me acostumbraría. Deje al felino en el suelo y me senté en mi nueva cama, mira a todos lados, paredes color cielo, dos ventanas: una hacia el mar y la otra hacia una casa de color blanco. Es en verdad una hermosa habitación, nada pretenciosa y muy sencilla que tenia un hermoso encanto.

Inspire un poco de aire y lo deje salir mientras me tiraba en la cama – con que esto es Grecia, ¿he? – Me levante y mire hacia la ventana que daba al mar – es un lugar muy tranquilo, creo que podre adecuarme a el – sonreí, siempre quise venir, era un lugar tan misterioso y su historia y leyendas tan interesantes, disfrutaba mucho de aquella brisa marina tan refrescante y ese silencio tan tranquilo, tan perf…

- ¡SADIQ! ¡IDIOTA, VEN AQUI!

_Olvídenlo ¬¬_

¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? Me levante a regañadientes de la cama y me acerque a la ventana que daba a la casa vecina, puede observar una escena un tanto… peculiar: dos chicos, aparentemente de mi edad o tal vez mayores que yo, discutían por… ¿¡un gato!

Un chico de lentes oscuros y capucha tenía a un pobre gatito en sus manos, y lo movía de un lado para otro sin que el pobre animalito pudiera defenderse. El otro muchacho de cabello café y ojos verdes estaba rojo de furia y no soportaba ver al gatito en tal sufrimiento.

-¡dámelo ya Sadiq! ¡Ese gato es mío! ¡Deja de llevarte las cosas de los demás! – rugió aquel chico de ojos verdes," _que simpático"_, pensé, "_¡pero que estoy diciendo!" _ me regañe. Sentí mi cara arder, ¿por que me sonrojaba?

– ¿o si no que? – pregunto el tal Sadiq en un tono desafiante y burlón, la respuesta no se hiso esperar, el ojiverde le había propinado tal puñetazo en la cara que hiso que ese chico callera al piso con tal magnitud que tardo un rato en recomponerse, al hacerlo el ojiverde ya estaba unos cuantos pasos mas lejos que este y tenia a su querido gato en sus brazos. El chico de gafas, obviamente molesto, se levanto rápidamente e intento darle un puñetazo por la espalda, ahogue un grito, pero… el ojiverde, sin mirar hacia tras siquiera, esquivo el golpe e hiso una maniobra que hiso que el chico con gafas callera al suelo obviamente lastimado.

- nunca, repito, _nunca_ te metas con mis gatos, ¿me entendiste? – su mirada seria se dirigía al otro fijamente. el otro muchacho, que vio que no tenia nada que hacer, se retiro a regañadientes soltando una que otra maldición. El ojiverde suspiro y estaba dispuesto a irse pero…

- su-sugoi* - dije sin pensar, rápidamente me tape la boca, aquel chico alzo la mirada y sus ojos verdes alcanzaron los míos, abrió los ojos, sentía mi cara arder, "_qu-que guapo"_, el abrió la boca para decir algo pero yo me aleje rápidamente de la ventana," _que vergüenza"_, me decía una y otra vez mientras tapaba mi cara con mis manos tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo, "_me ha visto"._

* * *

><p><em>que tal hasta ahora?<em>

_me quieren matar? me quieren alabar? XD_

_lose lose , demaciado corto u,u'_

_pero espero hacerlos mas largos y mas interesantes _

_bueno bueno, creo que eso es todo _

_matta-ne ^u^_


	2. mi pequeña Greciachan

Bueno, me he esforzado en este capitulo así que espero que lo disfruten ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2<strong>

**Mi pequeña Grecia-chan**

Una siesta, ¡eso era lo que necesitaba! Todo el día he estado haciendo ese dichoso trabajo de historia y por fin lo he terminado, ¿merezco un premio verdad? Me dirigí al patio de mi casa, y me eche en la suave hierba

-Haaa~ que relajante – dije mientras respiraba la refrescante brisa marina. Sentí algo subir en sima mío, mire sobre mí y vi a mi pequeño gato acurrucarse sobre mi - que relajante – repetí

…

…miau…

…miau… miau

Esperen… ¿porque de repente no siento el calor de mi gato? - …miau… - ¿y esos maullidos? –ji ji ji – ¿y esa risa? me levante rápidamente y vi, a unos cuantos pasos de mi, a ese molestoso muchacho

¡Sadiq! – grite

Ho ~ - dijo-¿ya despertaste? ¡Mira lo que me encontrado hace un rato! – dijo mientras levantaba a mi gato y lo zarandeaba – miaauuu…miaaauuu – se quejaba

¡Sadiq, devuélveme a Grecia! ¡Es mi gato!

¿Humm? – fue lo único que dijo- ¿tu gato? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Aquí hay un montón de gatos callejeros que se parecen, ¿cómo puedes saber que este gato es tu gato? ¿he? – decía mientras lo movía de un lado para otro sin ningún cuidado haciendo sufrir a mi pobre gatito. De repente se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr. _" demonios"_ empecé a correr tras de él _" que tan molesto podía llegar a ser"_

-¡SADIQ! ¡IDIOTA, VEN AQUI! – grite. Se detuvo y me miro sobre sus lentes de sol

-¿hee~? ¿Acaso lo quieres? – dijo mientras lo volvía a cargar y zarandear, mi pobre gatito maullaba sin poder hacer nada, sus garras no podían alcanzarlo ya que Sadiq lo tenía bien sujeto, _"maldito"_

-¡dámelo ya Sadiq! ¡Ese gato es mío! ¡Deja de llevarte las cosas de los demás!

- o si no ¿Qué? – fue la estúpida respuesta que me dio el idiota. Avance rápido, tomándolo desprevenido, y le di tal puñetazo en la cara que tardo un rato en reaccionar, aproveche y tome a Grecia y me dispuse a irme pero… lo oí levantarse y correr hacia mí, evite el golpe he hice un movimiento que hiso que callera al suelo de cara.

- nunca, repito, _nunca_ te metas con mis gatos, ¿me entendiste? – Sadiq me miro, sus lentes se habían roto y su cara estaba llena de tierra, se paró y empezó a irse diciendo una que otra maldición, suspire _"y yo que solo quería tomar una siesta" _me dispuse a irme pero…

- su-sugoi

Al escuchar esa suave voz, casi como un susurro, me sorprendí y alce mi cabeza y me encontré con unos ojos color café tan oscuros que sentí que me perdía en ellos ¿una chica? ¿Ella es acaso la nueva vecina? Su cabello era largo y de un color negro brillante, su piel blanca y con un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, ¡parecía una ninfa! _"¡no te quedes ahí parado! ¡Di algo!" _no podía moverme, mi mente estaba en blanco _"¡di lo que sea!" _abrí la boca para decir algo pero no sabía que decir, ella se asustó y se alejó de la ventana. Al desaparecer de mi vista volví a respirar, ¿en qué momento había parado de respirar? Me quede un rato ahí, sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡Heracles! – Oí la voz de mi mama llamarme – ¡ven! ¡La comida esta lista!

- ¡ya voy mama! – le respondí, dirigí una pequeña mirada hacia la ventana donde había desaparecido y me volví a mi casa.

- madre, ¿Quiénes son los nuevos vecinos?- le pregunte a mi madre casi cuando habíamos terminado de almorzar. Mi madre me miro y sonrió.

- me alegra que lo preguntes, son la familia Honda. El Sr. Honda es un diplomático y ha venido desde Japón con su hija para tratar algunos asuntos para que las relaciones con Grecia y Japón sean más fluidas.- tomo un sorbo de su vaso de agua y prosiguió - Lo han elegido a él porque sabe hablar muy bien el griego y si no me equivoco, me dijo que su hija también lo maneja bien.

-hoo~ - fue lo único que atine a decir, _"conque es japonesa"_ recordé la palabra que dijo (su-sugoi) "_¿que habrá querido decir?, ¿qué miedo?, ¿enfermo?, ¿animal? ¿Por qué se ha escondido de mí?" _

- el Sr. honda es una persona muy respetuosa, creo que nos llevaremos bien. Ya era hora que llegara una persona decente a este vecindario – sentí una aura oscura alrededor de mi madre, "ya se a quien se refiere", la familia Aman solo ha sido un dolor de cabeza para nosotros, no sé si los otros vecinos se la tienen agarrada con ellos pero al menos nosotros no los soportamos. Yo, al menos, no soporto al hijo de esa familia. "Maldito Sadiq".

Me dirigí a mi habitación, con Grecia sobre mi cabeza. Pase por el pasadizo que daba a mi cuarto pero algo llama mi atención al pasar por la ventana que da a la casa vecina. ¡Era ella! Aquella japonesa que se había escondido de mi estaba ahí, al otro lado de la otra ventana que daba justo al frente de donde yo estaba. Rápidamente me escondí detrás de la pared sin dejar de verla _"no la estoy espiando, no la estoy espiando"_ me decía una y otra vez.

Ella estaba leyendo tranquilamente sobre su cama, su cabello caía hacia un costado y un gatito negro se acomodaba encima de su libro, ella lo miro sorprendida un rato y luego sonrió _"linda sonrisa"_ pensé. Le dijo algo a su gato y saco el libro de debajo se esté. Mi gato maulló, ella dirigió su mirada hacia mí pero yo pude esconderme pero mi gato…se había puesto en sima de la ventana y maullaba de lo lindo

-hoo~~ kawaii! Nekoda* - mi gato volvió a maullar, esta vez mirándome, ¿Qué pretendía Grecia?

-¿Koto suteki nandesuka?* ¿Anata ga soko ni tomodachi o motte imasu ka?*

Me aleje de ahí, si ella me tenía miedo no quisiera saber que impresión mía tendría si supiera que le había estado observando

- su–go–i – dije mientras escribía en mi computadora para saber que significaba aquella palabra, encontré barios significados: increíble, tremendo, asombroso. ¿Eso quiere decir que le pareció increíble lo que hice? Me sentí feliz, pero aun no entendía el porqué, lo deje pasar. Seguí investigando sobre Japón: costumbres, idioma, historia. Todo era muy interesante.

El cielo se oscureció tras mi ventana. Me levante y me dirigí un rato para mirar el cielo

–Sora- dije al ver al cielo, supuestamente "sora" significa cielo en japonés. Unas de las tantas palabras que había aprendido en el internet. Después del almuerzo aun con lo cansado que estaba me había puesto a investigar todo lo que pude sobre Japón y no había descansado, una gran hazaña para mí ya que amo dormir. Pero… había algo en esa chica que me incitaba a tratar de entenderla, y aun no se la razón.

Me dirigí a mi cama, extra cansado dispuesto a dormir. Grecia se acurruco a mi costado. Me acorde de lo ocurrido en la tarde y eso me dio una idea. Me levante y mire a Grecia, Grecia levanto la cara para mirarme y vi cómo se tensó al verme - ¿me vas a ayudar, no? Mi pequeña Grecia-chan.

¿Mi-miau? – fue la respuesta de mi gato, Un poco aterrado.

* * *

><p><em>* hoo~ ¡que lindo! ¡un gatito!<em>

_* ¿Que pasa bonito?_

_*¿Tienes algún amiguito?_

* * *

><p><em>y que tal hasta ahora? se han dado cuenta! le he hecho mas largo! ( puff nunca pensé que hacer un capitulo un poco mas largo pueda ser tan difícil!)<em>

_Bueno ya estoy trabajando en el tercer capi, lo bueno de estar de __**vaga**__ciones es que tienes demasiado tiempo libre XD_

_Bueno eso es todo_

_matta ne ~_


	3. mi travieso Nihon

bueno un poco tarde pero aqui esta, he tratado de hacerlo mas largo que el alnterios asi que, disfrutenlo x3

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>

**Mi travieso Nihon**

-¿hasta ahora, yuu-chan, que te parece este pueblo? – me pregunto mi padre mi entras almorzábamos – es muy tranquilo y los vecinos muy amables, ¿no te parece? – recordé el pequeño incidente de la tarde anterior y juro que de haber sido un anime me hubiera caído una gotita. Tranquilo, lo dudo, pero amables…. Si supongo que si…

**Flashback**

_Cinco huevos, un paquete de harina y sal – me repetía para no olvidarme lo que mi padre me había pedido comprar. A veces mi padre puede llegar a ser tan distraído, suspire, como se pudo olvidar de comprar lo esencial para el almuerzo "pensé que había en casa" fue su infantil respuesta junto con un puchero "también podía ser muy infantil" por suerte había una pequeña tienda justo al frente nuestro. Al llegar una señora salió a tenderme y estaba a punto de pedir lo que mi padre me dijo que comprara cuando sonó el teléfono, la señora se disculpo y atendió el teléfono, al parecer la llamada se prolongaría bastante porque llamo a alguien._

_- ¡Sadiq! Podrías venir a tender la tienda un rato – "¿Sadiq?" Ese nombre se me hacia conocido._

_¡Voy! –respondió alguien desde mas adentro de la casa. La mujer me miro y me dijo – horita te atienden cariño - yo solo asentí. Al rato apareció un chico, aparentemente de mi edad, de detrás del mostrador. tenia unos lentes oscuros sobre su corto pelo café y la capucha abajo, "ha! Es el chico que estaba molestando al ojiverde ayer "recordé. Me tense un poco al recordar al ojiverde, pero… no era nada importante, o si?_

_Sadiq me miro y sonrió – así que tu eres la nueva vecina, ¿no? Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Sadiq Aman – estiro su mano y se quedo esperando una respuesta "¿ha? ¿Que se supone que tengo que hacer? "…"ha ya recordé" – mucho gusto – dije mientras estrechaba su mano – soy Honda Yuuki -"por que los occidentales tienen tantos saludos con contacto corporal, es tan molesto " pensé ._

_- ¿He? ¿Honda es tu nombre?_

_- ¿He? ¡No! Honda es mi apellido, ni nombre es Yuuki_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Y por que no dices tu nombre primero Yuuki?_

_- Preferiría que me llamara "honda-san" si no le molesta – "no me llames con tanta confianza" – en mi país es tradición decir primero tu apellido y luego tu nombre_

_- Que raro… - fue su única respuesta – bueno no importa honda-san, ¿no? ¿Cual es tu pedido?..._

**Fin del flashback**

- Si supongo… - Sadiq no había sido tan mala persona como pensé en un principio

- ¿Has conocido a alguien hasta ahora? – me pregunto mi padre

- Pues, solo al muchacho de al frente, Sadiq. A veces atiende la tienda de su madre

- Hoo - fue lo único que dijo.

Al terminar de almorzar me dirigí al patio para darle la comida a Nihon, tiene que estar ahí, ¿donde mas si no? Lo he estado buscando por toda la casa y no lo encuentro, en mi cuarto, en la sala, hasta en el tejado y no esta. Lo mas seguro es que este en el patio.

-¡Nihon! – Grite – nee nihon , taberu ka*- "huu, que extraño, normalmente viene corriendo cuando digo que es hora de comer . Deje el plato de mi gatito en el piso, y un poco preocupado, fui a buscarlo en la parte delantera a ver si estaba tomando una siesta o si estaba jugando con las pequeñas flores que tenemos. Pero me sorprendí con lo que vi, allí estaba mi gato pero… no estaba solo, había otro gato con el, era un gatito con el pelo un poco mas largo y al parecer se llevaban de maravilla, al acercarme mas a ellos reconocí al gato, era aquel gato que había visto en la ventana de la casa vecina.

-hoo, ¡kawaii! Nihon, tienes un nuevo amigo – dije mientras me sentaba en el gras y tomaba al pequeño gato entre mis manos – nos volvemos a ver travieso – dije mientras acariciaba su cabecita mientras un sonido gutural salía de su garganta – ¿como te llamas pequeño?

- se llama Grecia – me asuste, me voltee rápidamente y atrás mío como una sobra, sin que yo lo hubiese siquiera sentido, estaba el chico de ojos verdes, su semblante era tranquilo, pacifico y algo… adormilado? El solo me miraba sin inmutarse si quiera. El era tan enigmático, sentí mi cara arder – ha, por sea caso… - dijo como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿¡yo no me podía ni mover y el seguía hablando de lo mas normal! –…es hembra

- ¿dis- disculpe?

- que ese gato es hembra, es mío – el seguía mirándome como si nada, era tan extraño. De repente se paro y se puso delante mío. - _ore wa Karpusi Heracles desu, __yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ – dijo mientras se inclinaba. ¡Acaso hiso lo que creo que hiso!

-¡HABLO ACASO JAPONES!

- humm… si – dijo mientras cogía a mi pequeño Nihon que se había subido a su cabeza no se en que momento.

- he-e… ¡ha! Gommen, me he olvidado de presentarme – empecé a disculparme por mi pequeño desliz – _watashi wa Honda Yuuki desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu_ – dije mientras me inclinaba. Era tan divertido presentarte en tu propio idioma en otro país diferente al tuyo y que alguien me pudiera entender, esto era completamente diferente a lo que había sido con Aman-san – ¿como es que sabes japonés? ¿Desde cuando estas estudiando? –quería saberlo, que a alguien le gustara mi cultura era algo tan nuevo para mi y tan especial.

- aprendí… un poco en internet, desde ayer en la tarde.

- waa… sugoi – el seguía jugando con los gatitos pero vi como un leve tono rojizo coloreaba sus mejillas _"que guapo"_ mi cara ardió y empecé a sacudirla de un lado para el otro _"que_ _cosas dice Yuuki, lo acabas de conocer"_ deje de mover la cabeza y Karpusi-san me veía

-¿esta bien? – pregunto

- jejeje si, no se preocupe – empecé a jugar con la pequeña Grecia, que linda. Es tan tierna, sus patitas, sus orejitas, su colita…– waaa, ¡super kawaii! – dije sin controlarme mas

- ¿te gustan… los gatos? – pregunto Karpusi-san

- si me encanta, son tan tiernos y lindos, pero a la ves tan independientes y fuertes

- a mi… me encantan los gatos, aquí… en Grecia hay muchos gatos por doquier

- ahora que lo analizo, Karpusi-san, su gato se llama Grecia, es en nombre muy bonito y también algo cómico

- igual que el tuyo, se llama Nihon, ¿no? ¿Eso no significa _Japón_ en japonés?

- que perspicaz es, Karpusi-san. Tiene toda la razón, yo no soy nadie para decirle eso ya que mi gato también tiene el nombre de mi país de origen – reí ante la cómica situación. Toda la tarde la pase con Karpusi-san, hablado de todo y de nada, descubrimos que somos muy parecidos, que nos gustaban muchos los gatos, los lugares tranquilos, la historia y las culturas.

-¡Heracles! – llamo alguien desde la casa de al lado

- humm… lo siento- me dijo – mi madre me llama

- no se preocupe, yo también me tengo que ir, tengo que preparar la cena. El tiempo se ha pasado volando no me he dado cuenta.

- si, yo tampoco me he dado cuenta – dio media vuelta y estaba dispuso a irse pero se detuvo y volteo a verme – me arias un favor

-¿humm? … si, que es lo que se le ofrece

- tutéame

- ¡¿heee?

- tutéame, llama me por mi nombre y háblame de tu, no es que no me guste como hablas, pero es que ya somos amigos ¿no? y no me gusta que me hables como si fuera tu superior – desvió su mirada hacia el suelo y cogió a Grecia- aparte de que no me gusta mucho que me llamen por mi apellido.

- pe-pero…

- gracias – sonrió y se acerco a mi y…

¡ME BESO!

Bueno fue en el cachete, pero… Eso no quita el echo de que me halla besado, el se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su casa. Yo me quede ahí, parada, con toda la cara roja y sin poder siquiera moverme. Me había quedado en blanco de nuevo y lo único que pasaba por mi cabeza eran las palabras "me beso" escuche el maullido de Nihon, mire abajo y vi a mi gato restregarse sobre mis pies, lo cargue y me dirigí a mi casa. Aun tenia la cabeza en blanco, era como si me hubieran puesto en automático. Prepare la cena y serví la comida sin ningún contratiempo, para entonces el color de mis mejillas había bajado considerablemente. Mi padre se sentó y empezamos a comer.

- Mañana empieza mi trabajo en la ciudad, cariño – empezó mi padre – y también tu colegio.

- Es verdad, mañana es lunes, ¿no otosan*?

- Si, en este pueblo hay un colegio bajando la calle. Muchos chicos de esta zona van a ese colegio, me pareció buena idea que fueras ahí para que conozcas a mas personas del lugar.

- ¿y mi uniforme papa?

- Puedes ir con ropa de calle.

- ¿En serio? Hoo…

- ¿has conocido a alguien más Yuuki? – mi cara se convirtió en un tomate, la escondí tras mi cerquillo

- Si - dije – un vecino nuestro, Heracles-san, se llama.

* * *

><p><em>*taberu ka: a comer<em>

_*watashi wa - desu, yoroshiku onegai shimasu: yo soy- encantado de conocerlo_

* * *

><p><em>les gusto? espero que si, por que se me hiso horrores terminarlo, me quede estancada! eso es lo peor que te puede pasar cuando estas escribiendo una historia T^T<em>

_antes sabia mas o menos como terminaba la historia , pero el otro dia un rayo divino me toco y ya se exactamente todo lo que sucedera en la historia, me emocione tanto que empese agritar de la nada, ( mi mama me miro como loca por que para colmo mi papa estaba explicando algo jeje ) solo falta que lo pase al papel _

_bueno, espero que les halla gustado._

_el proximo capitulo habra una guerra entre turquia y grecia para ver quien se queda con japon ... ( o almenos eso espero jeje ) _

_matta ne ~_


	4. piedra, papel o tijeras

son las 4:37 am en peru, y yo aqui, escribiendo para ustedes, en realidad no tengo sueñoXD y estaba inspirada. creo que lo notaran, lo he hecho mucho mas largo que los anteriores.

bueno, espero que les guste. a mi parecer este es uno de los mejores que he escrito.

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 4<strong>

**piedra, papel o tijeras**

Los rayos del sol se filtraban en mi ventana mientras perezosamente me levantaba de la cama, mire despreocupado el reloj que estaba encima de mi mesita de noche 7:20 AM.

Me volví a echar en mi mullida cama y empecé a taparme con mis cómodas frazadas… "¿por que me levante tan temprano? Ni que fuera lunes…" me incorpore de nuevo sin entender el por que, mi cerebro empezó a levantarse de su letargo y empezó a funcionar. Mis ojos aun adormilados distinguieron mi mochila sobre mi escritorio, junto a ella un folder, volví a ver el reloj: 7:22

…

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE AL COLEGIO! – grite al despertarme del todo y al darme cuenta de la hora, si no llego en menos de cinco minutos los del colegio me tendrían parado media hora afuera y mi clase de historia comenzaba a las 7:40.

Me cambie lo más rápido que pude con lo primero que vi y baje las escaleras. Mi madre me esperaba en la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara en sus manos una bolsa de papel con mi lonchera y en la otra un par de ...¿zapatos? Mire mis pies y descubrí que me había olvidado de ponerme las zapatillas. Me puse las zapatillas sin desamarrarlas, cogí mi lonchera le di un beso en la mejilla a mi mama. Cogí mi bicicleta y empecé a pedalear lo más rápido que pude. Logre escuchar la voz de mi mama diciéndome algo sobre no dormirme en clase pero no estoy seguro.

Con la justas llegue al colegio, me metí en mi salón y me dirigí sin mas a mi asiento, el profesor aun no había llegado así que pensaba dar una pequeña siestita, pero al llegar allí…

-¿Heracles –san? –reconocería esa voz en donde sea. Milagrosamente se me quito el sueño

-¿Yuuki-san? – dije como un tonto, por que pregunto, ¿es que no es obvio que ella esta sentada a mi costado? Me senté mientras la veía, no me esperaba que ella estuviera en mi colegio. Ella solo sonreía, su cabello estaba atado por una hermosa coleta suelta y su ropa simple hacia que su belleza creciera aun más. Demonios, me he quedado viéndola de nuevo sin decir nada. No se me ocurría nada que decir, al parecer ella leyó mi mente o fue gracias a Zeus que ella rompió el silencio en que habíamos caído sin darnos cuenta

- no sabia que l…te encontraría aquí y menos que nos tocara en la misma clase, es una grata sorpresa. Me encantara tenerte como compañero de clases – iba a responderle pero justo en ese momento llego el profesor. No era un mal profesor pero… a la mayoría no le caía "el cejotas" como le decían, para mi solo era un buen profesor.

-bueno muchachos –empezó diciendo el profesor – una nueva semana y si no me equivoco también una nueva compañera de clases ¿no? – Dijo mirando a Yuuki - ¿Por qué no vienes y te presentas? - Yuuki no respondió pero si se levanto y se dirigió al costado del profesor, miro a todo el salón y se detuvo por unos segundos en mi lugar, yo asentí, tratando de infundirle confianza. Ella comenzó a hablar

- buenos días, mi nombre es Honda Yuuki, vengo de Japón. Espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes – dijo un poco atropellada por el nerviosismo pero bien al fin y al cavo. Sonreí, se veía tan tierna es esa situación. Un montón de susurros se empezaron a escuchar y algunos empezaron a hacer preguntas de lo mas tontas como "¿Honda es tu nombre?" y otras mas inteligentes como "¿Qué que tal te parece hasta ahora Grecia?" a todas las preguntas ellas las respondió sin molestarse o alterarse, ¡hasta de las mas estúpidas! Ella era increíblemente paciente, hasta más que yo. Por fin todos cesaron de hacer preguntas y Yuuki volvió a sentarse, el profesor empezó la clase, yo entregue mi trabajo junto con los demás, el profesor no le dijo nada a Yuuki ya que ella no sabía nada sobre el trabajo. La clase de historia paso rápido, igual que la de matemática y lengua, en todos y cada uno de ellos Yuuki sobresalía, era increíble, ni bien había llegado y entendía mas de la mayoría de los chicos del salón. Así paso las primeras horas de su primer día en el colegio, le ayude en todo lo que podía, aunque no era mucho.

Llego el esperado recreo, y como sospechaba, un montón de compañeros, cofchicoscof, se acercaron a Yuuki para hablar con ella. Ella no se sentí cómoda al parecer, ya que me miraba con una cara de "ayuda~" me hiso reí, eso era tan encantador. Bueno supongo que tengo que salvarla ¿no?

-chicos ¿¡no es esa la señorita de la biblioteca con un traje de baño! – Grite, haciendo que todos los chicos, fueran corriendo hacia la ventana - ¿DONDE? – gritaron todos. Aproveche la oportunidad y jale a Yuuki fuera del salón. Al parecer los chicos se dieron cuenta de mi engaño y empezaron a correr tras nosotros. Yuuki estaba de lo mas desconcertada, ¿y quien no? No es normal que un grupo de chicos persiguieran a una chica japonesa en un colegio griego ¿no?

Cogí de nuevo a Yuuki de la mano y la empecé a jalar por algunos pasadizos y escaleras. Sin saber como, llegamos a la parte trasera del colegio, al menos ya no nos perseguían.

-¿Qué clase de compañeros tienes? – pregunto agitada por todo lo que habíamos tenido que correr. Yo estaba en su misma situación, yo que usualmente duermo a esta hora.

- lo mismo quisiera saber yo ¿sabes? – le respondí recuperando la calma, empecé a reír y ella me siguió, al final los dos habíamos terminado en el suelo tratando de contener la risa. En eso un sonido nos paro. Había sido el sonido de un estomago hambriento pero no había sido el mío, mire a Yuuki, que se había enrojecido y se tocaba el estomago.

- me he olvidado mi bento en mi escritorio – dijo algo avergonzada – ¿tu crees que… podamos regresar? – pregunto con un tono de temor en su voz, me seque una lagrima que se me había escapado de tanto reír y se me escapo otra risa mas – si… creo que podemos volver, lo mas seguro es que estén en la biblioteca fingiendo leer para ver a la pecho grande de la bibliotecaria – respondí de lo mas normal

- ahora entiendo… - fue lo único que dijo, se paro y empezamos a caminar hacia el salón. De repente mi estomago sonó también, nos detuvimos un momento nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos, no dijimos nada, no había necesidad - ¿también olvidaste tu comida en el salón, Heracles-san? – me pregunto

- jajaja – reí- pues si, jeje - … esperen, rebobinemos, ¿ella acaba de decir mi nombre? Me detuve, ella también lo hiso

- ¿pasa algo Heracles-san? – con eso lo confirmo

-me llamaste por mi nombre – fue lo único que dije, ella se ruborizo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos.

- pues… si – dijo un poco avergonzada – me pediste que no te tratara de usted, así que eso he hecho – claro, ¿como no me había dado cuenta de eso antes? entonces… tal vez…

- entonces… ¿te puedo llamar por tu nombre? – su cara que ya estaba roja se volvió tomate y empezó a balbucear un montón de cosas en japonés que no entendí ni pio.

-fkeañsmo…. humm – fue lo único que dijo

- ¿perdón?

-que…si. Si, puedes llamarme por mi nombre – dijo escondiendo su cara debajo de su serquillo

- enserio, no tienes que hacerlo si te disgusta yo….

- no es que me disguste – me corto - es que… se me hace un poco raro, pero… si quiero, Heracles-san – levanto su cabeza y me sonrió. Iba a responder pero… _*sonido de estomago pidiendo desesperadamente comida*_ nuestros estómagos sonaron. Ambos reímos y nos dirigimos, algo apurados, al salón de clases.

El recreo pronto acabaría, nos quedaríamos en el salón lo que quede de el. Literalmente devoramos nuestra comida, yo probé de la suya y ella de la mía, "_esto parece de enamorados"_, mi cara ardió. Aun no sabía que significaba toda esta sensación que me oprime y me pone nervioso.

-¿estas bien, Heracles-san? – pregunto ella inocente

- si, solo pensaba que esto es como los enamorados - ¿Qué- acabo- de - decir? Ella enrojeció de pronto, ahora si no sabia como arreglarlo, yo y mi gran bocota, ¿Qué digo? – no quiero decir que nosotros lo seamos, se me escapo. Lo siento- fue lo único que atine a decir.

-no-no t-te preocupes – dijo nerviosa – es que así parece ¿no?

-si

Ahora si había un silencio incomodo, ninguno de los dos sabia que decir. Eso era un callejon sin salida. De repente, y juro que no se como, escucho el maullido de un gato, ambos nos miramos desconcertados, había sonado demasiado cerca.

-miau~

-eso a salido…- empezó ella

-… de mi mochila – termine de decir al escucharlo la segunda vez, ambos nos miramos. Cogimos mi mochila y al abrirla –¡GRECIA!- gritamos los dos, justo en ese momento sonó el timbre, el recreo había terminado. Como cuernos le hacia ahora para que mi gato se quedara mudo durante la clase. Mire a Yuuki, suplicando por ayuda, ella estaba igual que yo. Mi gato nos miraba y maullaba de vez en cuando. Escuchamos los pasos de nuestros compañeros acercándose.

-¡ya se!- dijo Yuuki, una nueva esperanza nació en mi, ella abrió de nuevo su obento y de el saco un pedazo de pescado que no había comido – ¿no importa que tu mochila huela a pescado?

- Yuuki-san, estamos en el colegio y mi gato esta en mi mochila, ahora realmente no me importa el olor de mi mochila – yuuki rio un poco, dejo caer el pedaso de pescado y mi gato se abalanzo sobre el. Yo aproveche y cerré la mochila al mismo tiempo que mis compañeros empezaban a entrar al salón. Lo mas seguro es que se quede dormida después de ese pedazo de pescado, la muy glotona.

Por suerte, en lo que quedo de colegio no hubo contratiempo alguno, Yuuki y yo veíamos la mochila cada dos por tres pero por suerte Grecia no volvió a maullar o moverse. Con los nervios de punta pasaron las ultimas horas, y solo cuando el timbre de salida sonó, Yuuki y yo pudimos tranquilizarnos.

Salimos corriendo del colegio, Yuuki tenía cargada mi mochila, yo cogí mi bicicleta y cuando estuvimos a una cuadra del colegio nos detuvimos en la sombra de un árbol y abrimos la mochila. Allí, como si no hubiera pasado nada, se encontraba mi gatita de lo más normal. Al notar la luz solar Grecia despertó se estiro, dio un pequeño maullido y se subió enzima mío. Yo la agarre y la puse en frete mío.

-no te hagas la linda conmigo Grecia, ¿sabes lo que pudo haber pasado si nos descubrían? –ella solo maulló y me lamio la punta de la nariz. – no tienes ni idea de lo que digo ¿verdad? – una risita me distrajo de mi gato, coloque Grecia en mi hombro para poder ver la cara de Yuuki, ella reía cada vez mas y mas fuerte.

- ha sido el primer día de clases mas divertido que he tenido en mi vida – dijo conteniendo las lagrimas de la risa – no la regañes, ella a hecho mi primer día de clases mas divertido.

- bueno…- mire a Grecia,- te salvaste.

Miau~

Nos dirigimos a nuestras casas mientras comentábamos nuestro dia cuando…

-¿he? Honda-sam, ¿eres tu? – esa voz, ¡no es posible!

-¿he? Aman-san… – Sadiq se acercaba a nosotros, al parecer aun no había reparado en mi – bien…. – se detuvo de pronto- ¿Que haces aquí tu? ¿Le estas hablando mal de mi a honda-sam?

-¿hee? ¡No!, claro que no… - solo dijo Yuuk

-acompaño a YUUKI-SAN a su casa, ¿no es obvio?

-¿hee? ¿Y por que habría de hacerlo? – se volteo y se dirigió a Yuuki - ¿no es verdad, cierto?

- no le hables a YUUKI-SAN

- ¿por que no? Honda-sam y yo somos amigos

- etto… chicos…

-hace un momento hice muchas cosas con YUUKI-SAN

- De que hablas, honda-sam…. – se detuvo por fin - ¿por que le llamas, Yuuki-san?

- por que me llevo mejor con ella

-no es verdad

- si lo es

- no, no lo es

- lo que digas, pero en realidad, si lo es

-chicos, tranquilícense – ambos volteamos a verla, estaba nerviosa pero… yo era mas especial para ella ¿verdad?

- ¿quien es mas amigo tuyo? – preguntamos a la vez

-¿HEEE?...

*ESPERAR*….

- ¿quieren jugar piedra, papel o tijera?- eso no era lo que esperaba…Yuuki-san

* * *

><p>que tal les parecio? a mi me a gustado hacerlo, espero que los proximos capis sean mas interesantes y mas largos... y obviamente que les guste.<p>

alguna sugerencia, he pensado poner a alemania y a italia en la historia... pero mas adelante, al igual que china.  
>tambien pensaba nombrar a españa y a romano. aunque eso sera en capitulos futuro, supongo que este fanfic tendra sus 13 o 15 capis, no creo que sean muchos.<p>

bueno, los dejo. mis ojitos necesitan dormir ( acabe el cafe de mi mama, seguro mañana se va a enfadar u.u')

bueno eso es todo

matta ne ~~


	5. ¿sentimientos?

perdon, me demore vastante. es que mi padre se apoderaba de la maquina justo cuando me disponia a escribir, lo siento mucho u.u

pero bueno aqui esta el capitulo, disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 5<strong>

**¿sentimientos?**

Suspire por tercera vez consecutiva, _"que situación tan incomoda"_. Después de mi fallido intento de calmar las cosas, Aman-san no dejo que me fuera "sola" con Heracles-san, ya que no quería que me dijera mentiras sobre el. ¿Por qué sucedía todo esta? Todo estaba saliendo bien, me estaba divirtiendo ¿Qué tenia Aman-san en contra de Heracles-san? ¿Por qué se odiaban? Volví a suspirar, mire a Aman-san quien miraba con odio a Heracles-san, este miraba a otro lado, esta molesto, se notaba a millas. Nunca pensé que su rostro podría poner esa expresión, el siempre es amable y tranquilo. No sonreía mucho, mas bien siempre estaba como ausente o medio adormilado pero no estaba triste, siempre me sonreía o me demostraba que estaba feliz haciendo alguna broma o algo así, no podía verlo así, _"tengo que hacer algo"_ Me detuve en seco, como supuse tanto Heracles-san como Aman-san se detuvieron.

-miren atentamente lo que voy a hacer – dije mientras juntaba mis manos, los dos solo me observaban, hice aquel truco para que pareciera que me quitara el dedo pulgar y me salió bastante bien, tan bien que tanto Aman-san como Heracles-san se lo creyeron y no paraban de gritar sorprendidos. No me esperaba esa reacción en realidad

- es solo una broma – dije nerviosa

La situación no mejoro después de eso, y gracias a kami-sama* llegamos a casa. Aman-san se fue a regañadientes a su casa mientras miraba a Heracles-san. No entiendo ¿Por qué se llevan tan mal?

-al fin se fue ese papanatas – dijo claramente fastidiado, no pregunte por que tanta hostilidad entre ellos, no era de mi incumbencia – disculpa por todo esto, no debí de haberte metido en esa situación tan incomoda

- no te preocupes por eso, ya paso ¿no?

- si , pero no debid e preguntarte eso

- ¿a que te refieres?

- ya sabes- dijo un poco nervioso – sobre quien es mas importante para ti – me sonroje _"¿en serio era tan importante saberlo?"_ - mas amigo tuyo.

Nos quedamos callados por un rato. Grecia hacia un rato se había quedado dormida sobre la cabeza de Heracles-san y recién se levantaba, bajo con cuidado de Heracles-san y se dirigió a mi patio. Los dos, Heracles-san y yo, volteamos a verla. Ella se reunió con mi gatito y empezaron a jugar. Sonreí, _"se llevan tan bien" _me dije, voltee a ver a Heracles-san, el miraba hacia otro lado, se veía serio o tal vez… concentrado en algo. De repente volteo a verme, me sorprendí al ver a sus ojos color jade, tan profundos. Mi mirada se perdió en ellos pero regrese a la tierra al escuchar su voz, sonaba nervioso.

-se que… hace poco nos conocimos – empezó a decir, - y yo… - sin saber por que con palabra que decía me ponía nerviosa, ansiando algo, aunque no sabría decir que era lo que esperaba – quisiera saber… - mi cara la sentía caliente – quien es mas especial para ti – termino diciendo. Solo una palabra definiría mis sentimientos de ese momento: decepcion. ¿Por que? Ni yo misma lo se – Ho… - fue lo único que atine a decir. Heracles-san me miraba esperando una respuesta.

-no lo dije antes –empecé a decir – por que Aman-san estaba presente y seria muy descortés decirlo delante de el – Heracles-san seguía escuchando atento – pero… en este poco tiempo tu te has vuelto mi mejor… - _"amigo, solo di amigo. No es para tanto"_ – a…amigo. – _"¿Por qué fue tan difícil?"_ Heracles-san me seguía mirando, no podía adivinar que pasaba por su cabeza, el era tan misterioso – nadie… ni siquiera en Japón –seguí diciendo – me entendía tan bien como tu lo haces conmigo, te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mi – había bajado mi mirada de vergüenza, _"¿que estoy diciendo?"_ levante la cabeza y lo mire a los ojos, el me miro sorprendido - me alegra haberte conocido Heracles-san

El me miro por un segundo y sin darme cuenta no se como termine en sus brazos, me estaba abrazando. Podía sentir sus brazos, fuertes y formados, torpemente alrededor de mis hombros y una de sus mano sujetando mi cabeza. No podía moverme, estaba atrapada fuertemente en sus brazos, mis mano estaban sobre su pecho, mi cara la sentía arder muy cerca de su cuerpo, sentía su aroma inundarme, todo se sentía tan bien y no me di cuenta cuanto tiempo nos quedamos así pero Heracles-san deshizo el abrazo y ambos nos miramos, estábamos rojos y no sabíamos que decir.

-se-será mejor que yo me valla – dijo nervioso mirando para su casa – mi –mi madre debe de estar preocupada

-si-i, nos vemos. – fue lo único que dije tambien esquivando la mirada. El empezó a alejarse y yo me dirigí a mi casa con paso torpe. En mi patio encontré a Nihon y a Grecia dormidos bien juntitos, se veían tan tiernos juntos.

Pensé que me encontraría con mi padre en casa, pero gracias a kami-sama no estaba, me había olvidado de que hoy era su primer día de trabajo en la embajada. Mi padre llego a eso de las 8:30, le prepare la cena y empezamos a conversar.

-tengo una sorpresa – dijo en medio de la cena

-¿es algo bueno o malo, papa? – _"con el nunca se sabe"_

- eso dependerá de ti, tu hermano llamo hoy a mi oficina – deje de inmediato mi plato de curry – dice que esta bien, que acaba de terminar sus estudios universitarios y que dentro de una semana vendrá a vivir con nosotros

- ¿Yao viene? – fue lo único que pude decir, mi padre me miraba esperando una reacción mas alegre – es-eso es fabuloso – dije con una gran sonrisa.

-sip, dice que te extraña un montón

Perfecto, eso era perfecto, justo ahora aparecía él. No era que no me callera bien mi hermano mayor, es que… el es… tal vez, un poco… sobre protector conmigo _"por no decir que tiene un gran complejo de hermana". _Sobre todo con los hombres, nunca me ha dejado tener amigos varones y siempre alejaba a todos los que me pretendían, de cierta manera le agradezco eso pero… ahora que por fin tengo un amigo varón, no me gustaría que hiciera lo mismo con Heracles-san. _"pobre Heracles-san"_ me dije, dentro de una semana las cosas se complicarían.

* * *

><p><em>*kami-sama es como decir Dios<em>

* * *

><p><em>que les parecio? <em>

_ya lo se, es muy cortito. pero es que es como si este capitulo sea la primera parte. el proximo capitulo tendra el punto de vista de hercles y un poco mas es por eso que fue cortito._

_por otra parte, alguien vio el oscar? a mi me hubiera encantado que ganara Hugo en mejor pelicula ( amo esa pelicula) pero definitivamente tenia que ganar El artista, es muy buena, a mi me encanto. tan del estilo de los años 20 ( que puedo decir... fui criada a la antigua casi XD) _

_bueno eso es todo_

_matta ne ~_


	6. ¿¡hermano?

no tengo perdon, lo se  
>y lo peor es que tampoco excusa, asi que solo les pido que lo disfruten<p>

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 6<strong>

**¿¡hermano!**

¿Que se supone que esta haciendo el aquí?, ¿por que le habla?, ¿cuando se conocieron?, esas preguntas rondaban mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras regresábamos a casa. Sabia que Yuuki lo estaba pasando mal, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, no soporto a ese sujeto y menos aun cuando habla con Yuuki, ni siquiera puedo mirarle sin que me den ganas de golpearlo.

Era de cierto modo extraño, siempre que tenia a Sadiq cerca me molesto, pero hoy estoy mas que molesto, estoy enardecido, fastidiado y estoy controlándome sobremanera para no estamparle un puñete en la cara. ¿Y todo por que? Por que fue y le dijo "hola" a Yuuki, desde ese momento he querido decirle que no se atreva a volverle a hablar a Yuuki pero al parecer a ella no le desagrada el y yo no puedo simplemente tomarle de la mano he irme con ella ¿o si? La idea era tentadora.

Escuche volver a suspirar a Yuuki, estaba dispuesto ha poner mi idea en practica pero ella se detuvo en seco, tanto Sadiq como yo paramos de caminar y la miramos extrañados.

-miren atentamente lo que voy a hacer – fue lo que dijo. Puso sus manos juntas y… ¡se saco el dedo pulgar! Grite de susto, como era posible eso no le dolía empecé a balbucear un montón de cosas una mescla de frases de preocupación y otras de asombro, ella solo suspiro y dijo que era una broma, Después de eso llegamos pronto a casa. Sadiq se fue, a regaña dientes y dándome una que otra vez una mirada de infinito desprecio, pero se fue por fin y yo di un gran suspiro de alivio

-al fin se fue ese papanatas – dije aun un poco molesto por a vernos malogrado el día, voltee a ver a Yuuki, ella estaba un poco abstraída – disculpa por todo esto, no debí de haberte metido en esa situación tan incomoda – dije mientras me volteaba para verla mejor

- no te preocupes por eso, ya paso ¿no? – respondió tan inocente como siempre, obviamente no había entendido mis palabras

- si, pero no debí de preguntarte eso

- ¿a que te refieres? - respondió tan inocente como siempre, obviamente no había entendido mis palabras - ya sabes- dije nervioso – sobre quien es mas importante para ti – ella me miro sonrojada, - mas amigo tuyo.

Ella bajo la mirada y yo igual, nos quedamos callados un rato, ¿era tan difícil decir una respuesta?, ¿es que acaso prefería al descendiente de turcos y no quería decírmelo? Sentí como Grecia se movía inquieta en mi cabeza despertándose y bajando de lo más normal de mí. Grecia se dirigió donde se encontraba Nihon, y empezaron a jugar juntos en el patio de Yuuki, ojala las cosas fueran así tan fáciles.

Deje de mirar a los gatos, había algo que me perturbaba y era saber que estaba compitiendo con Sadiq por Yuuki. Antes Sadiq ya me a arrebatado mis objetos favoritos siempre, pero Yuuki, es alguien quien definitivamente no quiero perder, por eso necesito saber. Voltee a verla y me sorprendí al ver que ella también me observaba, al chocar nuestras miradas ella se sobresalto, me vi tentado en perderme en sus ojos pero si no decía lo que tenia que decir ahora, tal vez jamás tenga el coraje que necesito para pregúntaselo.

-se que… hace poco nos conocimos – empecé un poco nervioso - y yo… -_ ¿por que es tan difícil preguntárselo? _– quisiera saber… - la cara de Yuuki obtenía cada vez un tono mas rojizo, haciéndole mas adorable aun para mi – ¿quien es mas especial para ti? - El rostro de Yuuki se ensombreció de pronto, ¿es que acaso dije algo malo?

- Ho – fue lo único que dijo después de eso, ella bajo la vista un rato y empezó a hablar –no lo dije antes por que Aman-san estaba presente y seria muy descortés decirlo delante de el –me acerque un poco a ella para escuchar lo que seguía, muy atento de todo – pero… en este poco tiempo tu te has vuelto mi mejor… a…amigo. – por un momento me sentí desfallecer al escuchar la palabra "amigo", esa palabra es un símbolo de confianza y cariño, pero entonces… ¿Por qué dolía tanto cuando lo decía ella? – nadie… ni siquiera en Japón –siguió diciendo – me entendía tan bien como tu lo haces conmigo, te has convertido en alguien muy especial para mi –ella de repente alzo la cabeza y me miro a los ojos tomándome por sorpresa y dijo- me alegra haberte conocido Heracles-san

Solo duro un segundo y ya tenia a Yuuki entre mis brazos, ella era tan pequeña y delicada que no sabia como abrazarla, sentía que si la apretaba tan solo un poco mas podría romperla, su aroma a sakuras se mesclaba con el mío y su tibio cuerpo no solo abrigaba mi piel si no que también todo mi interior, se sentía tan bien. Ella me hacia tanto bien.

Recupere un poco la conciencia después de ese arrebato de sentimientos, ¿ahora como se supone que debo de actuar? Me separe lentamente de Yuuki y vi como ella me miraba extrañada y roja, no dudo que yo también lo este. No se me ocurría nada que decir, y al parecer Yuuki tampoco. - se-será mejor que yo me valla – dije nervioso mirando mi casa, tratando de encontrar una buena excusa – m–mi madre debe de estar preocupada.

-si-i, nos vemos. – fue lo que dijo mientras me dirigía a mi casa, al llegar mi mama me esperaba con la comida servida y ambos nos sentamos a comer, yo aun me sentía un poco mareado por todo lo ocurrido, pero también algo incomodo, la palabra amigo rondaba por mi cabeza una y otra vez haciéndome que me sienta triste y sintiendo un pequeño fastidio en el corazón. Aun no logro entender del todo este sentimiento.

- ¿estas bien? - me pregunto mi madre, haciendo que mis pensamientos se esfumaran por un momento

-si, por supuesto, ¿por que lo preguntas? – respondí tratando de no mostrar mi malestar a mi madre

- por que apenas has comido, y con lo que te gusta esta ensalada – baje la mirada para ver mi plato casi intacto - a ti te pasa algo – dijo mi madre, ¿como es que lo había notado? ¿Como es que siempre lo nota? – cuéntame, te puedo ayudar en algo tal vez

Mire a mi madre, su mirada era sincera y me conmovió. Ella puede ayudarme a entenderme, si le digo lo que me pasa me puede decir que es este sentimiento que no reconozco

-pues... veras…

Le conté todo a mi madre, esa sensación cómoda que sentía con Yuuki, ese malestar cuando la vi conversando con Sadiq, todo. Por alguna razón mi madre cada vez sonreía más y más, y a veces se le escapaba uno que otra risita y no entendía nada, ¿que era tan gracioso?

– y bueno eso es todo ¿ahora dime por que te ríes? – dije un poco molesto, mi madre se volvió a reír y me sonrió mientras acariciaba mi rostro

-hay que inocente eres Heracles – dijo mientras su irada de alegría no se apartaba de mi, yo la mire extrañado "¿inocente?" – ¿no te as dado cuenta aun? – yo un no entendía nada – mi niño, tu… te has enamorado

La reacción a esas palabras fue inmediata: mi cara ardió, empecé a balbucear tratando de decir que no era verdad, y casi me caigo de la silla mientras mi corazón bombeaba más de la cuenta. Mi madre reía disimuladamente – es- eso no e-es- posible – pude articular con gran esfuerzo

-¿y que otra cosa podría ser si no? – no respondí, mi madre siguió hablando – ¿te pones nervioso cuando la tienes cerca? – yo, un poco cohibido, asentí con vergüenza -¿la pasas bien con ella y te sientes vacio cuando no esta?- volví a asentir sintiendo mis mejillas ponerse rojas a cada preguntas _"yo y mi estupenda idea de pedirle consejo a mi madre"_- Y por si fuera poco te pones celoso cuando Sadiq se le acerca demasiado Eso solo tiene un nombre y es : amor

* * *

><p>Han pasado ya una semana desde que se que Yuuki m-me gusta, y las cosas se han tranquilizado bastante, por ejemplo: nuestros compañeros de salón han dejado de insinuársele a Yuuki por múltiples razones, la mas famosa de todas es que Yuuki y yo salimos, aunque siempre desmentimos ese hecho <em>"ya quisiera yo que fuera verdad y no solo un rumor"<em>

Otra cosa que ha pasado es que ahora nos quedamos después de clase para hablar con nuestro profesor, un ingles un poco soberbio pero que tiene un montón de cosas que contar, nunca hubiera conocido mas a fondo al profesor Arthur si no fuera por Yuuki, que un día en clase de historia ambos empezaron a conversar y nos invito a tomar el te con el en el recreo. Ahí nos enteramos de un montón de cosas que nunca se nos hubieran ocurrido, como que apenas si tenia veintitrés años, que había estudiado literatura en Inglaterra y que fue a vivir por un año a estados unidos por estudios, también que por las circunstancias del momento termino enseñando en nuestro colegio y que tenia planeado volver a Inglaterra terminando el año escolar para visitar a sus padres.

Por otro lado, he visto como algunas chicas se portan hostiles con Yuuki. ¡No lo entiendo! Yuuki es la chica más amable y encantadora que he conocido en mi vida, ¿por que se portan así con ella?

-¿tu que opinas Heracles? – pregunto de pronto mi profesor

-¿he? – fue lo único que dije tras despegar mi vista de mi tasa de te ingles que Arthur nos había invitado

-¿estas bien Heracles-san? – pregunto Yuuki un poco preocupada, yo solo le sonreí

-no es nada, estaba pensando en algo. Nada serio

-¿puedes contárnoslo? – pregunto Arthur, que se encontraba sentado en su escritorio de profesor, mientras que Yuuki y yo habíamos acercado dos sillas para sentarnos al frete de el.

-s-si, creo… - dije dudoso – pues, lo que pasa es que no entiendo por que las chicas tratan mal a Yuuki, ella no les a hecho nada malo – no tengo que decir que Yuuki se puso como tomate que mi profesor empezó a reír a carcajadas

- es increíble tu inocencia, Heracles – "_otro que me dice inocente"_ – ¿no me digas que eres el único que no se a dado cuenta? ¿Yuuki-san, tu sabes por que, verdad? – dijo mientras su mirada esmeralda como la mía pasaba de mi hacia Yuuki esperando respuestas. – pues veras Heracles… -se sentó mejor en su silla -debes al menos saber que tienes cierto encanto con las señoritas de este colegio ¿no? - yo asentí. Era verdad, las chicas se me habían declarado varias veces en toda mi vida escolar y yo nunca les daba importancias por que para mi lo que mas importaba en ese entonces era una buena siesta y estar con Grecia, pero…eso que tenia que ver con Yuuki?

- pues bien, lo que pasa es que las chicas están celosas de Yuuki – mire a Yuuki, que se encontraba con la mirada fija en el suelo y los cachetes rojos como tomates – por que ella pasa mas tiempo contigo que cualquier otra chica.

Mire sorprendido a Arthur. El me miraba divertido mientras tomaba un sorbo de su taza de te. Mire a Yuuki, quien no despegaba su mirada del suelo, como si fuera la cosa mas divertida del mundo

-¿tu… sabias de esto, Yuuki-san? – se sobresalto al escuchar la pregunta

- pues… lo presentía

Genial, ahora me sentía culpable.

-saben… no puedo culpar a esas chicas – dijo de pronto Arthur – ustedes parecen una pareja de enamorados

- ¡profesor! – gritamos Yuuki y yo

-ya lo se, ya lo se – rio un poco – pero… yo solo digo lo que parece – Yuuki y yo nos miramos avergonzados. Lo sabíamos, ambos sabíamos que nosotros parecíamos otra cosa y aunque lo desmentíamos siempre, no hacíamos nada para ocultar el hecho de que nos gustaba pasar tiempo juntos.

De pronto sonó el timbre de fin de recreo, acomodamos las carpetas y Arthur empezó a acomodar algunas hojas y las tazas que habíamos utilizado mientras algunos de nuestros compañeros empezaban a entrar. Después de un rato comenzó la clase.

* * *

><p>-bueno, me despido – dijo Yuuki en la puerta del colegio – tengo que comprar algunas cosas que necesito para la casa<p>

-te puedo acompañar…

-me encetaría pero… ¿no te olvidas de algo?

-…- ¿olvidar? Yuuki suspiro resignada

-no me dijiste ayer que tenias una reunión familiar hoy, y que tenias que volver rápido a casa. Por eso tomamos el te con el profesor en la hora del recreo.

Pero claro, como se me pudo haber olvidado eso. Pero es que como puede irse sola Yuuki, le puede pasar cualquier cosa, es muy peligroso y…y… quiero acompañarla. – Es peligroso – dije secamente

-Heracles-san, el mercado esta a unas cuadras de nuestras casas y allí no hay mas que dulces ancianitas – dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro - a parte no es la primera vez que lo hago, así que por favor, ve a tu reunión familiar, luego hablamos

-bueno…- dije aun sin estar del todo seguro, yo ya podía ver la espalda de Yuuki alejarse – ¿estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – Ella se volteo con un suspiro – no te preocupes, estas ante una campeona de karate, no me va a pasar nada – se volteo de nuevo y de pronto desapareció de mi vista. Seguí mirando el lugar por donde había desaparecido pero una voz me descompuso por completo

-pero mira quien se a enamorado

-ya cállate – le espete sin ganas de pelear, me di la vuelta y me dispuse a montar en mi bicicleta pero Sadiq se puso al frente de ella impidiéndome avanzar –mu-e-ve-te

-si claro…-cruzo sus brazos y empezó a hablarme, _"como si me interesara"_ - me he dado cuenta, tu… no vez con los mismos ojos a Yuuki – me tense, ¿acaso se habría dado cuenta? ¿Que pretendía este idiota? –Es demasiado obvio, y creo que eres un estúpido – _"mira quien lo dice"_

-te lo digo ahora, karpusi. Olvídate de Yuuki, ella va a caer rendida bajo mis pies – _"¿pero quien se cree que es?, hablando como si Yuuki fuera un objeto"_

-ni lo creas, estúpido. Ella tiene mucho mejores gustos – dije girando el manubrio de la bicicleta para reanudar mi camino, pero antes siquiera de empezar a pedalear dijo algo que no lo soporte

-te la voy a arrebatar… como todo lo que te he arrebatado hasta ahora- no me contuve mas, salte de la bicicleta y me dispuse a darle un puñetazo pero algo o mas bien alguien, me detuvo. Mire para ver quien me había detenido, era Arthur.

- profesor…- dijo sorprendido ante la interrupción. El, dispuesto a golpearme, bajo las manos rápidamente para aparentar en algo la acción que estábamos a punto de hacer

-¿no crees que tu madre te esta esperando para que la ayudes, Sr. Aman? – dijo mirando fijamente a Sadiq, este bajo la mirada y no dijo nada. Reí un poco – usted no se salva tampoco Sr. Karpusi – lo escuche ahora refiriéndose a mi – no me dijo usted que tenia una reunión familiar hoy

-s-si profesor- oí la risa de Sadiq,"_maldición, ese idiota"_

-Sr. Aman, que le dije hace un rato - la risa del idiota se detuvo

-s-si profesor, ya me voy – me dirigió una ultima mirada de infinito desprecio y luego se fue, _"¿pero…que?" _el camino que el había escogido no era para ir a su casa si no…. ¡Para ir al mercado! _"¡Ese idiota iba a seguir a Yuuki!"_ Estaba apunto de ir y gritarle unas cuantas cosas si no fuera por dos cosas.

Uno: Arthur aun agarraba mi muñeca y dos…

- Sr. Aman- grito de repente Arthur, Sadiq se volteo, obviamente fastidiado.

-si, profesor

- que yo sepa su casa es en la dirección contraria, no me diga que piensa evadir su responsabilidad de ayudar a su madre en la tienda

-no profesor

-pues… a que espera

Sadiq, fastidiado, dio la media vuelta y ahora si se dirigió a su casa, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos Arthur soltó mi muñeca por fin. – pero qu…

-¿Qué querías probar con eso?

No dije nada, el solo me miraba

-te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿Qué querías probar con eso? ¿Crees que a Yuuki le hubiese gustado verte pelear? ¿Crees que todo se arreglara con golpes? ¿Qué consigues dándole lo que el quiere? Solo estas cayendo en su juego – Esquive su mirada –la solución es mas simple de lo que crees…–lo mire sorprendido, _"acaso sabe que…"_ -…pero eso algo que tu mismo tienes que descubrir – dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar _"¿acaso el se ha dado cuenta de lo que esta ocurriendo?" _– espe…

-date prisa – dijo deteniéndose a medio camino y se volteo para verme – Sadiq puede que no se salga con la suya pero, ella es la que corre mas riesgo de ser herida si no actúas rápido

* * *

><p>"<em>¿que a querido decir con eso? Si no actuó rápido…demonios" <em>hace ya un buen rato había terminado la reunión, solo quedaban algunas de mis tías abajo conversando con mi madre, pero yo… no había podido quitarme de la cabeza todo lo que había pasado en la tarde –ese maldito

Me encontraba solo, en mi cuarto, tratando de descansar un rato para ver si así mi mente se despejaba pero… era imposible. La amenaza de Sadiq y la advertencia de Arthur me han dado más que preocupado. Sadiq, no me importaba mucho su amenaza, tal vez un poquito he de admitir, pero no lo suficiente como para ponerme paranoico. Pero, por otro lado, estaba la advertencia de Arthur.

"_es algo que yo mismo tengo que encontrar, que actué rápido…que ella va a salir lastimada"_

Me pare de pronto de mi cama y baje las escaleras, definitivamente no iba a poder tomar una siesta. Salí por la puerta trasera e inspire hondo _"por que era tan difícil todo, solo la he conocido por un poco mas de una semana y mi vida la ha puesto de cabeza" _suspire -… Yuuki

-si

Me volteé asustado, y allí estaba ella, al otro lado del pequeño arbusto que separaba nuestras casas. Utilizando un hermoso kimono rosa palo con dibujos de sakuras que contrastaba con su pelo negro recogido en un hermoso peinado con arreglos de flores de cerezo en la cabeza. Sus labios, suavemente pintados de un tono rosa, mostrándome una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos con un leve delineado negro haciéndolos mas grandes de lo que ya son. No pronuncie palabra, me había quedado fascinado con lo que veía. "que…

-¿Heracles-san?

-…bonita – las mejillas de Yuuki se prendieron de repente, sentía mi corazón ir mas rápido y por alguna razón desconocida supe la respuesta que estaba buscando… lo que tenia que hacer. Camine hacia ella, atravesé el arbusto y me puse delante de ella

-¿He-Heracles-san? – Dijo nerviosa -¿Qué sucede?

-hoy Sadiq me amenazo…y me…me hiso dar cuenta de que si no me apresuraba… iba a perder lo que mas aprecio…

-per…

-yo…-la corte de pronto, estaba seguro que si me decía algo me iba a acobardar –yo… - me acerque mas a ella. Sentí como se sentía nerviosa, sus mejillas se ponían más rojas y su respiración, al igual que la mía, se aceleraba –yo… yo quiero…

-¡YUUKI! – ambos volteamos sorprendidos. Ahí, a solo unos pasos de nosotros, se encontraba un chico (o tal vez chica) de rasgos orientales. Su cabello era largo y lo tenia atado en una cola de caballo, sus ojos eran color miel y su ropa era también oriental de color rojo como la sangre

-¡NII-SAN! – grito sorprendida Yuuki, _"espera… eso significa…"_

-¿¡HERMANO?

* * *

><p><em>bueno que les a parecido?<em>

_no me pueden decir nada, esta bastante largo como lo prometi_

_y eso que faltan integrar algunos personajes mas ^^_

_espero que me perdonen la vida por el gran **gran** retraso_

_matta ne ~~_


	7. ¿una nueva historia de amor?

**lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento muuuchoooo. me fui de viaje hace poco al cusco y he hecho todo lo posible para terminar rapido este capitulo, espero que les sea de su agrado.**

**tiene un poco de USUK, no se si a alguna le guste. a mi me parece super tierno jeje.**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 7<strong>

**¿otra historia de amor?**

-¿¡hermano!- escuche gritar a Heracles-san. me voltee a verlo, el me miraba sorprendido a mi y luego a Yao, el momento mágico se había ido. Voltee a mirar a mi hermano un poco molesta, no podía explicar aun el por que, pero estaba molesta con Yao.

- si, soy su hermano mayor aru~- dijo Yao muy molesto, se le notaba a leguas, su voz usualmente alegre se había puesto mas grave y áspera, aun que no había dejado ese dejo de chino - y agradecería si te alejaras por lo menos tres metros de ella por el momento, mocoso aru ~

-nii-san, no le hables así a Heracles-san- el no me observaba, su vista estaba fija en Heracles-san quien no se había movido ni un centímetro. Yao me ignoro por completo y el rostro Heracles-san era inmutable

-he dicho que te alejes de ella aru ~ - Yao se acerco mas a nosotros, sentí como Heracles-san apretaba mi mano, espera… ¿en que momento le había dado mi mano a Heracles-san? Voltee a verlo sorprendida, Yao se dio cuenta de eso y tomo mi otra mano. Estaba en el medio de nuevo, la mirada de Yao se podría decir que quemaba, pero Heracles-san la sostenía sin problemas, podría jurar ver rayos saliendo de sus ojos, parecía no tener fin.

- ch-chicos – otra vez, nadie me hacia caso. Por favor kami-sama ayuda

-¡Heracles! Ven, necesito hablar contigo, ¡Heracles! ¿Dónde estas? –"amo a kami-sama y a la madre de Heracles-san"

-te están llamando "Heracles", no debes hacer esperar a una madre aru~

Heracles-san seguía sin moverse, luego de un rato me miro y sonrió – ya me voy Yuuki-chan –dijo antes de darme un beso en la mejilla he irse corriendo

-¡aiyaa! Espera aquí, como te atreves, no vuelvas a acercártele me oíste aru~ - empezó a gritar desesperado. lo ignore y me dirigí a mi dormitorio no tenia ganas de hablar con el, después de todo… Heracles-san quería decirme algo importante y no pudo decírmelo por culpa de mi hermano

-Yuuki, espera aru – me voltee a verle – ¿no hay un abrazo para tu hermano aru?- dijo con los brazos extendidos hacia mi y una boba sonrisa en su rostro

-no – me di vuelta y empecé a caminar dirección a mi cuarto pero…

-¿Por qué eres tan fría conmigo aru? No hice nada malo aru – empezó a llorar como niñita

-hermano, podrías ser menos sobre protector conmigo por favor, ya tengo dieciséis años, ya no soy una niña

-¡mentira aru! –Grito – tu sigues siendo mi hermanita y te protegeré de cualquiera que quiera sepárate de mi aru - suspire resignada

-¿Qué tal tu vuelo?- Yao pestaño un par de veces y sonrió de nuevo

- ¡kyaaa! Te preocupas por tu nii-san, kawaii aru

Y así termino ese día, con mi hermano diciéndome lo linda que estaba y llorando de vez en cuando, como cuando lo ignoro o le doy una fría respuesta. Nuestro padre no dice nada, ya esta acostumbrado.

Los días siguientes son interminables. Yao no deja que salga de casa a menos que sea para la escuela y estoy segura que tampoco le gusta mucho la idea. Solo puedo hablar con Heracles-san en el recreo y por un momento en la salida ya que mi hermano viene siempre puntual a recogerme y Heracles-san tiene que irse para que mi hermano no le mate.

Las tardes después del colegio con el profesor Kirkland habían desaparecido convirtiéndolas en un te a la hora de recreo que aunque no esta mal, no era lo mismo. Otra cosa aparte es que Aman-san se ha acercado mucho a mi: me sigue, es amable conmigo, me dice cumplidos o piropos, se me pega demasiado y me pone nerviosa la manera en que me acosa. No soporto la manera en que me ve, como si fuera una especie de trofeo que puede ganar con solo palabras bonitas. Pero curiosamente solo lo hace cuando Heracles-san no esta cerca mío, por lo que procuro estar con el todo el día de colegio, lo cual no parece molestarlo en lo absoluto y eso me relaja, no quisiera ser un estorbo para el.

Ha pasado ya una semana desde la llegada de mi hermano, mientras disfruto de un delicioso te caliente en compañía de mi extraño grupo de amigos. El único momento del día en que no estoy siendo observada o vigilada, me siento mucho mas tranquila.

En eso sale en la conversación un tema que esta en boca de todos ahora en el colegio: el nuevo profesor de educación física.

-¿es verdad lo del nuevo profesor? – pregunta Heracles-san mientras deja su taza vacía sobre el pequeño platito de porcelana, el profesor Kirkland toma un pequeño sorbo del suyo y lo deja en sima de su platito también mientras yo sigo bebiendo del mío escuchando atenta la conversación pues es algo que a todo el mundo le interesa.

-es verdad, el lunes siguiente vendrá a dar su primera clase. Creo que será con ustedes muchachos - vuelve a tomar otro poco de su te y esta vez lo deja sobre su escritorio y apoya los codos sobre la mesa para mirarnos – nadie sabe quien es, solo el director lo ha visto en persona pero dicen que es muy hábil

- ¿Cómo pueden saberlo si nunca lo han visto? Pregunto extrañada por ese rumor, el profesor alza los hombros diciéndome que desconoce la respuesta

-es solo un rumor – dice para calmar mi curiosidad, tomo otro sorbo de mi te y lo dejo junto con las demás tazas de te que están sobre la mesa. Miro a mi costado para ver a Heracles-san y no me sorprende verlo profundamente dormido, rio disimuladamente "tiene una gran habilidad para dormirse donde sea"

En eso suena un teléfono celular, Arthur-san se disculpa y al coger el teléfono y al leer el nombre de quien le llama sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco "alguna enamorada tal vez" ¿y por que no? Debo de admitirlo, es muy guapo mi profesor.

Contesta un poco nervioso. Al principio la conversación es calmada y un poco nerviosa pero después todo se transforma en gritos, insultos y grandes sonrojos de pare de mi profesor, entonces descarto la idea de que sea una mujer, el nunca le gritaría a una mujer de esa manera tan brutal, lo que me hace pensar solo una cosa…Yaoi

Ambos están hablando en ingles, y puedo entender algo de la conversación como: "¿por que no llamaste antes?" "¿Demoraras?" "No digas eso idiota" y otras cosas más pero de todo el griterío solo un nombre se repite innumerables veces: Alfred.

Eso lo confirma, el esta enamorado de otro hombre. Estoy segura que me brillan los ojos por la emoción

Arthur-san termina su conversación cortando sin siquiera despedirse de su receptor, tiene la respiración agitada y sus mejillas como tomates. Me mira y me queda mirando por un momento un poco asustado, de seguro es por mi forma en que le veo

-¿pa-pasa algo Yuuki-san? –pregunta indeciso y nervioso, hasta podría decir que asustado

- ¿era su pareja en el teléfono? –pregunto sin escrúpulos, lo cual no es propio de mi, si sus mejillas eran tomates ahora están en llamas, empieza a balbucear y no le entiendo nada. Heracles-san sigue dormido, lo cual me sorprende después de todo el griterío que armo nuestro profesor.

Me quedo mirando su figura dormida, tan tranquila y despreocupada. Empiezo a sentir un cosquilleo en mi estomago "¿mariposas en el estomago?" he oído muchas veces de ellas pero nunca las había sentido, pero sabia que era un síntoma de una de las enfermedades mas peligrosas: el enamoramiento

¿Estaré enamorándome de Heracles-san? Siento las mejillas un poco calientes y me volteo para no ver la cara de ángel que tiene Heracles-san cuando duerme. ¿Cómo saber si en realidad me estoy enamorando? Nunca he sentido esto antes y no se como diferenciarlo. Es todo tan confuso en mi cabeza. Miro a mi profesor, el aun esta balbuceando algunas cosas que no logro entender por que lo dice en ingles.

-¿lo ama? – pregunto seria, tratando que se calme por un momento y pueda responderme. El me mira un poco confuso por la pregunta pero luego, aun con un severo sonrojo, asiente y sonríe

-si – dice muy seguro

-¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Cómo supo que estaba enamorado? – pregunto ansiosa por saberlo, por poder saber la respuesta que busco de alguien que ya tiene experiencia en ese campo. Arthur-san abre la boca para responderme pero justo en ese momento suena el timbre de fin de recreo y se empieza a escuchar el murmullo de los alumnos caminando hacia sus salones. Me molesto, no podre seguir la conversación hasta mañana ya que mi hermano no me dejara regresar tarde a casa y vendrá puntual como siempre a recogerme.

Arthur-san me mira y dice en un susurro "espérame en la salida". Pero no puedo, y eso bien lo sabe el, ¿que pretende? Mi hermano lo matara antes de que pueda decir algo.

El salón se empieza a llenar y después de varios intentos logro despertar a Heracles-san. Me sonríe y vuelvo a sentir esas mariposas. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos sitios y la clase comienza.

* * *

><p>-no va a salir bien – murmuro mientras espero a mi hermano en la puerta del colegio. Miro mi reloj, marca las tres y veinticinco, dentro de poco llegara… espero que Arthur-san llegue a tiempo<p>

- YUUKI ARU

No necesite ser adivina para saber quien era, voltee a verle, mi hermano se encontraba a unos cuantos pasos de mí, siempre con la misma sonrisa. Le sonreí, iba a reunirme con el pero una voz me detuvo

– Srta. Yuuki, siento la esper...ho – tanto mi hermano como mi profesor se quedaron callados por un momento. Los alumnos ya se habían ido a sus casas, en la puerta del colegio no quedaba nadie, excepto nosotros.

-¿supongo que es su hermano, o me equivoco? – me pregunta mi profesor. Yo asiento

- mi nombre es Yao Wang aru - dijo mi hermano extiendo su mano, algo muy raro en el - y usted es aru? -

-Arthur Kirkland – dijo mientras cogía la mano de mi hermano y la sacudían en forma de saludo – su profesor

Me quede de piedra, mi hermano no había tenido uno de sus ataques, ¿por que? Me quede mirándolos extrañada, primero a mi hermano que por milagro no había gritado algo como: "aléjate de mi hermana, pulpo -aru" y luego a mi profesor

-Yuuki me a hablado mucho de usted – dijo Arthur-san mientras me cogía de los hombros – es una buena niña, espero que no le moleste si la invito a pasear conmigo - la mirada de mi hermano cambio un poco pero no dijo nada - debo de hablar con ella sobre un trabajo para el salón y ella es la encargada - mi hermano nos miro por un momento y luego suspiro

-no se demoren -aru

…

¿Escuche bien? ¿Acaso eso dijo mi hermano? ¿¡MI HERMANO!

-¿her- hermano?

- ¿si aru?

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele algo?– dije mientras me le tocaba la frente, veía sus ojos y le sacaba su lengua

-estoy bien- aru – dijo molesto quitándome de encima, luego se dirigió a mi profesor – y tu, cuídala bien y llévala a la casa sana y salva –aru

Arthur-san asintió he hiso un ademan para que lo siguiera, me despedí de mi hermano y me fui con el

* * *

><p>-Eso a sido extraño – dije cuando ya estábamos muy lejos del colegio<p>

-¿Tu crees? – dijo volteándose a verme, yo asentí

-sabes lo que creo – lo mire expectante, mientras seguíamos caminado por las calles camino al mercado - creo que no me ha visto como amenaza – le miro extrañada

-¿amenaza?

-si – afirma – veras… para tu hermano, tú sigues siendo su pequeña niña, la que le necesita y cuidaba como cuando niños. El siente que cualquier muchacho puede arrebatarte de sus brazos

- pero yo ya no soy una niña – dije molesta por ese hecho

-exacto, eso el lo sabe, pero quiere negarlo. Por eso aleja a todo posible usurpador. Un ejemplo perfecto es Heracles

-¿Heracles-san? – me detuve, de pronto recordé el motivo por el cual estaba aquí con Arthur-san, el me sonrió

- sigamos caminado

* * *

><p>Caminamos por los pequeños puestos del mercado, parando en tiendas y comprando de vez en cuando. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, no nos atrevíamos. De repente el celular de Arthur-san sonó, tanto el como yo dimos un respingo de la sorpresa. Vio su celular y con un leve sonrojo me miro<p>

-con-conteste – le dije, Arthur-san respondió y se alejo un poco de mi para poder hablar, me dispuse a ver las diferentes flores que habían en uno de los puestos del mercado. Voltee a ver a mi profesor y, como la ves pasada, se estaba volviendo a exasperar. Me volví de nuevo para seguir viendo las flores pero al voltear, veo unos ojos verdes que me observan.

Ahí, detrás de unas masetas, se encontraba uno de los gatos mas hermosos que había visto en mi vida. Su pelaje era de color cobre y su mirada como las esmeraldas "se parece a la mirada de Heracles-san" al recordarlo sentí mis mejillas arder, una ola de nervios me recorrió en un segundo y mi palpitar se acelero.

-¿Srta. Yuuki? – escucho decir a mi profesor

-¿si?

- ¿Por qué me pregunto "e-eso" en la hora de descanso? – dijo balbuceando, con un leve sonrojo en el rostro. Luego su expresión cambio, se torno un poco …¿picara? – es que acaso usted… ¿esta enamorada?

Si antes estaba un poco roja, ahora debía de estar como tomate.

-ya veo… ¿entonces no me equivoco cierto? – No dije nada – acompáñame, vamos a sentarnos

Caminamos un rato hasta sentarnos en unas bancas que había cerca de un parque, dejamos las bolsas de compras a un lado. Al frente nuestro se alzaban arboles y arbustos, se veía el cielo azul y al lo lejos el mar. Nos quedamos viendo el paisaje hasta que Arthur-san empezó a hablar

-¿sabes que es hombre, verdad? – dijo sin apartar la vista del infinito

Voltee a verle y sonreí

-si- respondí, el me miro y sonrió también

- Qué perspicaz eres – dijo mientras volvía a mirar el paisaje – el y yo nos conocimos alrededor de unos dos años, cuando estudiaba en estados unidos. Nos conocimos en un café de la universidad, bueno… el empezó a hablarme, yo solo lo ignoraba, me parecía un idiota – rio un poco al contarme eso, yo escuchaba atenta – después de un tiempo, fue habitual el encontrarnos en esa cafetería, nos hicimos amigos, casi como hermanos. El hablaba sobre sus ideas y yo le escuchaba y aconsejaba. Nos llevábamos muy bien, me agradaba su compañía, tal vez demasiado, pero en ese entonces no le di importancia – el empezó a jugar con la tapa de su celular, la abría y la cerraba, su voz sonaba pensativa he incluso alejada – luego el empezó a alejarse cada vez mas de mi, empezó a esquivarme, no contestaba algunas de mis llamadas y faltaba a algunos de nuestros encuentros. Me sentí bastante mal en ese entonces, estaba perdiendo a mi único amigo de esa gran universidad.

Un día en que salí a comprar algo que necesitaba para mi cena, me lo encuentro en la calle. Lo llame, y el al verme se asusto y se fue corriendo, yo lo seguí, eran como las siete de la noche y empezó a llover, seguí buscándolo y al fin lo pude encontrar. Estaba debajo de un árbol de uno de los tantos parques que habían por ahí, "Al" le llame, el me volvió a mirar pero ya no huyo. "Al, ¿Qué pasa?" pregunte "has estado raro últimamente" dije acercándome a el "¿Qué te pasa?"

Su mirada en ese momento nunca la voy a olvidar, parecía molesto pero a la vez decidido "¿quieres saber que me pasa?" pregunto en un tono de voz que no me hiso gracia, ¿yo preocupándome por el y el respondiéndome de esa manera? Pensé "pues eso seria de ayuda" le dije fastidiado, el me cogió de la muñeca y me jalo hacia el y…

"que mas, que mas, QUE MAS "me decía una y otra vez, esto es mejor que un fanfic" - …me beso

-KYAAAAAA - Arthur-san me miro por un momento sorprendido por el grito que había dado – sigue por favor – dije bastante feliz

-bu-bueno… - se tomo su tiempo, el cielo empezó a tornarse rojizo y siguió – yo lo empuje, le pregunte que le pasaba, por que lo hacia, "¿tu querías saber que me pasaba, no?" empezó a gritar, aun no soltaba mi muñeca y no me dejaba alejarme mucho de el "pues la cosa es, mi querido Arthur, que me he enamorado de ti" yo me había quedado en shock, no lo podía creer, ahora lo único que lograba escuchar era las gotas de lluvia tocar el piso " pero tu…" le dije balbuceando, no me salían las palabras bien, mi cara estaba colorada y la de el igual, estábamos muy juntos. Y he de decir que cuando me beso sentí como un millón de mariposas explotaran en mi estomago.

El me miraba esperando algo y yo aun no sabia que hacer: correr, gritarle, pegarle, llorar. Mi cabeza era un lio y ni que decir de mis sentimientos, estaban en un debate entre "amigo o algo mas" el noto mi desconcierto y se alejo, no lo volví a ver hasta después de un mes.

Yo aun seguía con mi debate interno, tanto así, que mis notas bajaron, me veía mas enfermo, no comía bien, pero de todo eso… por lo que mas sufrí fue por la falta de el. Me había enamorado de el y no me había dado cuenta. Lo peor era que no sabia donde encontrarlo.

Un día mientras iba al campus donde me tocaba estudiar, pase por el café donde solíamos tomar café y té juntos, y allí lo volví a ver, a punto de entrar al local. Mi pulso se acelero y mi mente dejo de pensar y solo actuó "ALFRED" grite, el se volteo y al verme supongo que se quedo en shock por que me había acercado tanto que el solo logro verme besarlo "idiota, no te desaparezcas así de nuevo" le dije molesto. El solo me sonrió, desde entonces estamos juntos, hace casi un año.

-a…a…. – dije casi soltando lágrimas

-Yu…

-A SIDO LO MAS HERMOSO DEL MUNDO – grite sin poder contenerme mas. Arthur-san me miraba extrañado, pero luego sonrió

- ¿te ha servido de algo? – pregunto, yo deje de sonreír

- bue-bueno…. Yo…

- ¿te gusta, no? Heracles… - mi pulso se acelero al escuchar su nombre, y mi boca no podía decir nada - no… no lo se – logre articular – estoy confundida – miraba mis manos, nerviosas como se estrujaban y jugaban con mi ropa. Suspire - ¿Cómo lo supo? – Pregunte de nuevo – el era su amigo, ¿Cómo supo que era algo mas?

- yo no me di cuenta de eso hasta que el me dijo sus sentimientos y se alejara de mi, yo tampoco lo sabia pero… ¿de cierta manera lo sabia? No lo sabría decírtelo, es muy confuso

- eso no ayuda mucho, profesor

- es que eso tu tienes que descubrirlo, yo no te puedo dar la respuesta a eso. Debes de descubrirlo tu misma

Suspire rendida, el tenia razón… no puedo esperar que me de la respuesta si ni yo misma comprendo estos sentimientos. Tal vez sea amor, pero es mejor no apresurarse y estudiar bien estos sentimientos.

De repente Arthur-san se paro, lo veo confusa, - ya es tarde, no creo que a tu hermano le haga gracia eso – miro el cielo y veo que esta apunto de oscurecer… ¡tanto rato estuvimos conversando! De repente un sonido sale de mi estomago, no he comido nada en todo este tiempo. Arthur-san me miro divertido – será mejor que nos apresuremos, no creo que tu estomago aguante mucho tiempo – "que vergüenza"

De pronto se escucha otro estomago rugir, pero esta vez no era el mío. Miro a Arthur-san y sonrió – tampoco el suyo – reí divertida por la situación, el solo se avergüenza y comienza a caminar, yo le sigo.

Al llegar a casa, le invito a cenar con nosotros. El rechaza la oferta, pero mi hermano le insiste "cofobligacof" a quedarse un rato más con nosotros. Luego de la cena nos quedamos conversando un rato en la sala hasta que se hiso muy de noche, tanto mi hermano como yo acompañamos a Arthur-san a la puerta de la casa y nos despedimos de el.

-espero que te ayude en algo lo que te dije – me sonrió, y se despidió de mi hermano después. Lo vimos desaparecer por una de las tantas calles. Me parece ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, y allí veo a Heracles-san con una bolsa de basura en su mano. Nos miramos por un segundo, y como ya era costumbre, mi corazón empezó a bombear más rápido. Le quise saludar, pero mi hermano fue más rápido y me empujo hacia la casa.

* * *

><p><em>les gusto?<em>  
><em>me quieren tirar tomatasos?<em>  
><em>me quieren construir una estatua? XD<em>  
><em>bueno, bueno... basta de bromas u.u<em>  
><em>espero que les haya gustado. pronto continuare, no me maten por si me demoro T^T<em>

_matta ne ~~_


	8. de deportes y familia

**capitulo 8**

**de deportes y familia**

-¡Heracles! Ven, necesito hablar contigo, ¡Heracles! ¿Dónde estas? – escuche la voz de mi madre llamarme un poco preocupada al no haberme encontrado en casa.

-te están llamando "Heracles", no debes hacer esperar a una madre aru~

No me moví por un rato para no darle el gusto a ese chino "estoy empezando a odiar a este tipo" me voltee a ver a Yuuki con una sonrisa, para que vea que el no me intimida – ya me voy Yuuki-chan –dije antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, me puse tan nervioso que corrí a casa.

-¡aiyaa! Espera aquí, como te atreves, no vuelvas a acercártele me oíste aru~ - empezó a gritar su hermano. "demonios" justo cuando descubrí que era lo que me pasaba e iba a decírselo todo a Yuuki "el" interfiere.

- ¿Qué pasa mama? – pregunte ni bien entre a casa.

-¿Dónde te habías metido niño? – pregunto mi madre bajando las escaleras. Yo me dirigí hacia la cocina para poder comer algo, mi madre me siguió.

-solo estuve en el patio mama, no te preocupes demasiado – me senté en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y mientras mi madre me servía una taza de leche y se sentaba en frente mío. Ella me miro por un rato y empezó a hablar.

- me acaba de llamar tu padre – rodeo mis ojos al escucharlo. A mí que me importa si ese italiano llamo – me a dicho que tus hermanas van a venir dentro de una semana mas o menos, no tenemos aun fecha exacta. Me a pedido que tu les muestres como es Grecia y su historias. No vas a tener problemas con el idioma por que ellas saben hablarlo muy bien.

No me inmute ante la supuesta "noticia" que me daba mi madre. No puedo decir que en verdad me choca, por que no es verdad, pero si me molesta un poco el descaro de ese italiano. Mis padres están separados desde hace mucho tiempo. Ni bien naci yo ese torpe italiano nos abandono y se fue devuelta a Italia. Con el tiempo nos enteramos que había tenido dos niñas gemelas. Ahora esta estable con la madre de las niñas, pero eso no le quita lo mujeriego. Yo ya las conozco, eh ido muchas veces a Italia por pedido de mis padres, pero prefiero estar aquí en Grecia y cuidar de mi madre.

-¿eso es todo? – pregunto con desgano

- eh… si, eso es todo – responde mi madre un poco confundida, supongo que habrá pensado que iba a reaccionar de otra manera. Me tome la leche que me había servido mi madre y me fui a dormir.

Lo que paso en el transcurso de la semana me desconcierta un poco porque no puedo catalogarla entre buena o mala.

Las cosas buenas que me pasaban era que Yuuki ahora no se separaba de mi, casi literalmente. Me di cuenta de que era por que Sadiq la a estado acosando justo cuando yo no estaba cerca de ella. Ese idiota había tratado de acercarse a Yuuki tantas veces que a ella ya le da miedo el. Lo cual me da risa ya que el muy idiota se creía un gran seductor.

Y luego siguen las cosas malas… no he podido ver a Yuuki en toda la semana excepto en el colegio, por lo tanto no e tenido el valor de decirle nada acerca de lo que siento por ella. Mi madre y yo estamos arreglando la casa para la llegada de mis hermanas y no eh podido dormir nada, y no aumentemos el hecho de que cada vez que salgo siento la mirada asesina del hermano de Yuuki, el cual me odia.

Gracias a dios estamos viernes, no creía poder soportar otro día de colegio. Ya estaba apunto de terminar la hora del profesor, por fin descansaría un poco en el recreo.

-…en 1864, las islas jónicas pasaron a pertenecer a Grecia por cesión de Inglaterra. Por el trata…- escribía lo que dictaba el profesor hasta que el estruendoso timbre de recreo sonó y dio inicio al bullicio del salón.

- alto ahí muchachos, aun no eh terminado – todos los que se habían parado para irse regresaron a sus asientos a regañadientes – continuaremos la próxima clase, queda como tarea para el lunes las paginas 45 y 46 del libro y un trabajo sobre la independencia de Grecia y su expansión. Tiene que tener una sinopsis, imágenes, una bibliografía y ESCRITO A MANO. Ya pueden retirarse – un gran quejido resonó en todo el salón cuando dijo su famoso "escrito a mano" todos empezaron a retirarse del salón desanimados. Apunte mental "matar a Arthur si tengo oportunidad". Mire a Yuuki a mi costado, no parecía desanimada ni cansada, solo feliz. Sonreí, ella me volteo a ver y también sonrió.

Al irse todos los alumnos tanto Arthur como nosotros empezamos a poner las cosas para otro de nuestras "fiestas de te" como lo llamaba Arthur. Estoy muy cansado y el recreo pasa muy lento. De repente me acuerdo de algo que escuche en los pasillos del colegio

-¿es verdad lo del nuevo profesor? – pregunte mientras dejaba mi taza vacía sobre el pequeño platito de porcelana, Arthur tomo un pequeño sorbo del suyo antes de contestarme. Yuuki solo escuchaba.

-es verdad, el lunes siguiente vendrá a dar su primera clase. Creo que será con ustedes muchachos - vuelve a tomar otro poco de su te y esta vez lo deja sobre su escritorio y apoya los codos sobre la mesa para mirarnos – nadie sabe quien es, solo el director lo ha visto en persona pero dicen que es muy hábil

- ¿Cómo pueden saberlo si nunca lo han visto? Pregunto Yuuki, el profesor alza los hombros diciéndome que desconoce la respuesta

-es solo un rumor – le responde, yo no aguanto mi cansancio y me quedo dormido. Mientras duermo siento que alguien insistentemente trata de despertarme, abro los ojos con pereza y lo primero que veo es a Yuuki a mi costado. Le sonrió, veo como ella se tensa por un momento y regresa a su asiento, yo le sigo.

* * *

><p>Basura, otra bolsa de basura. En serio cuando dejaran de aparecer mas cosas para botar.<p>

Escucho un lejano "miau" dentro de la pila de bolsas de basura que había acumulado en el piso de la sala – ¿Gr-Grecia?

-moauuu – se quejo mas fuerte, me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi pequeña gatita –mooauu – volvió a maullar, el sonido provenía de debajo de las bolas.

-Grecia, espera un momento… – empecé a sacar bolsa tras bolsa. Saque casi como cinco bolsas para poder ver a mi pobre gatita en un hueco entre las bolsas. Ella rápida como solo ella puede ser salió del hueco se volteo hacia mi y me maulló para regañarme.

-perdón… no te vi – Grecia solo dio la media vuelta ofendida y desapareció tras la puerta que daba a la cocina. Vi a mi alrededor y me recién me di cuenta de la cantidad exagerada de bolsas que había en la sala, me remangue las mangas y cogí dos bolsas de basura para ponerlas en frente de la casa.

Dejo una de las bolsas en el piso. Volteo a ver la casa de Yuuki por un rato y me sorprendo de ver a nuestro profesor en la puerta de la casa de Yuuki despidiéndose amablemente de ella y su hermano para luego irse y desaparecer entre las calles.

Yuuki al parecer se da cuenta de mi presencia y se voltea para saludarme pero su hermano la empuja rápidamente hacia la casa sin antes, claro esta, darme otra de sus miradas de "te odio"

Suspire "así no voy a poder avanzar nada" bote la segunda bolsa de basura en el piso y seguí con mi trabajo para poder por fin darme un buen baño eh irme a dormir, gracias a dios mañana es sábado.

* * *

><p>"voy a matar a Arthur" dije mentalmente mientras terminaba por fin la tarea del libro, me recosté sobre el respaldar de la silla, y perezosamente voltee a ver el reloj en la pared de mi cuarto<p>

-cuatro y dos de la tarde del sábado… y aun me falta el dichoso proyecto de historia… –suspire. Sentí la garganta un poco seca y con pereza me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua. Grecia se despierta y se adelanta un poco, al llegar al pasadizo ella salta a la ventana y se sienta en ella. Me acerco hacia ella y logro distinguir a Yuuki en su cuarto, sentada en su escritorio haciendo la tarea.

Me quedo mirándola por un rato. Ella esta demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos, me doy cuenta de que ni siquiera esta prestando atención a lo que hace ya que su gatito se sube al escritorio y se sienta sobre el libro de historia. Muerde el lapicero y se sonroja, empieza a jugar con su cabello suelto y a mientras da vueltas en la silla con los ojos cerrados.

Me parece extraño su comportamiento, parece como si… "¿¡acaso ella…!"para de girar sobre su silla y abre los ojos, y logra verme al otro lado de la ventana. Ella se pone como tomate antes de gritar y caer al piso del susto, iba a decir su nombre pero escucho como su hermano la llama así que mejor me escondí tras la pared, Grecia seguía sobre la ventana.

-¡Yuuki! ¿Estas bien- aru? – logro escuchar al su hermano

- ittai – logre escuchar

-¿Qué paso aru? – pregunto Yao, seguro extrañado

-eh… pues…. So-solo me caí jejeje – seguro que se habría sorprendido de no verme al levantarse

-¿te caíste aru? – dijo incrédulo

- hai, eso fue todo. Estaba aburrida y estaba dando vueltas en la silla cuando me caí… ¿hermano, que estas viendo?

- ¿desde hace cuanto esta ese gato ahí aru? – mire a Grecia quien dijo un pequeño nya~

-¿eh? ¿Te refieres a Grecia? Ella es buena amiga de Nihon, ¿no es así Nihon? – puede escuchar otro maulló, seguro de su gato

- ¿Yao, esta todo bien? – esa voz no la reconocía. Venia del piso de abajo

- ¿eh?...a si, si. No pasa nada aru.

-no debes estar aquí, tienes un invitado. Ve yo estoy bien, solo me caí.

Después de un rato pude oír la puerta cerrarse de nuevo y un suspiro. Salí de mi escondite, Yuuki aun estaba de espaldas y tenia la mano en el pestillo de la puerta.

-¿me lo habré imaginado?

-yo creo que no… - dije un poco divertido, ella se volteo rápidamente

-¡Heracles-san! Me ha dado un susto de muerte – dijo ella agarrándose el pecho, yo solo le sonreí. Conversamos un rato atreves de la ventana hasta que me pareció raro que su hermano no nos haya descubierto ya.

-¿oye, y tu hermano?... Hace ya como tres minutos que conversamos… y el no a aparecido…

- esta con un amigo de universidad conversando – sonrió y empezó a reírse un poco –… no nos va a molestar mientras "el" este aquí – volvió a reírse de una forma que me eriso la piel. Así la pasamos conversando, me conto sobre el amigo de su hermano, sobre la tarea de historia hasta que se hiso de noche y tuvimos que despedirnos.

La mañana siguiente me dedique a terminar el proyecto de historia. Mi madre me dijo la fecha exacta de la llegada de mis hermanas, era para este martes. Ahora que lo pienso… no le he dicho nada a Yuuki sobre ellas… bueno… ya habrá tiempo…

* * *

><p>-Caristeas Dimitrios, su trabajo por favor- dijo Arthur pasando lista para que cada alumno llevara su trabajo a su escritorio. Siguió llamando hasta llegar a Yuuki.<p>

- Honda Yuuki, su trabajo por favor – ella se levanto rápidamente y dejo su trabajo sobre el escritorio. Después de otros cuantos alumnos llego mi turno, le entre el trabajo y me volví a sentar.

Al terminar de pasar lista, Arthur se paro y dijo:

-muy bien chicos, ahora… ¿la clase que sigue si no me equivoco es de educación física, no? – El salón asintió – bien… como muchos habrán escuchado es un nuevo profesor así que espero que se lleven bien con el… - miro a los alumnos mas intranquilos del salón y añadió - … y no lo torturen por favor, es su primer día. – algunas risas saltaron en el salón, justo después de eso sonó el timbre de fin de hora. Se despidió y se retiro, unos segundos mas tarde se podía escuchar las pisadas rápidas de alguien en el pasillo. De pronto alguien abre de un portazo la puerta del salón, todos se quedan mudos, unos segundos después entra el nuevo profesor de E.F.

- hagan una fila aru

"deben de estar bromeando"

-¿¡he-her-hermano! – dijo Yuuki casi gritando, todo el salón empezó a vernos, primero al nuevo profesor y luego a Yuuki… aunque creo que también a mi ya que estaba con una cara de "esto no puede ser verdad"

- dije: "hagan una fila aru" ¿o prefieren quedarse sin hora de E.F? – todo el salón no rechisto, nadie quería quedarse encerrado un segundo mas en ese cuarto

Ya en el patio del colegio, cambiados con el buzo de colegio, comenzó la verdadera clase. El "nuevo profesor" comenzó a hablar.

-mi nombre es Yao Wang aru, seré su nuevo profesor de educación física aru – dio una mirada a la clase, nadie hablaba. Estábamos en dos filas una de mujeres y otra de hombres – ahora, primero haremos un calentamiento. Quiero que de le den unas diez vueltas al patio – las quejas no se hicieron esperar, Yao no se molesto en perforarnos los oídos con el pitido que dio después – ¡AHORA!

Todo el salón empezó a correr, las primeras en cansarse fueron las mujeres, claro que Yuuki no podía quedarse atrás, ella era muy buena en deportes. Al terminar de hacer las diez vueltas nos volvimos a poner en fila, esta vez hicimos estiramientos y después por fin nos dio permiso para sentarnos.

Claro esta que en todo el rato tanto Yuuki como yo no nos juntamos ya que si lo hacíamos seguro su hermano seria capas de mandarme a dirección por cualquier tontería, incluso si no hice nada.

-muy bien, ahora que ya han calentado se repartirá la cancha aru. Mujeres, quiero verlas jugar vóley aru. Dos grupos de cinco jugadoras aru – las chicas se fueron al campo a jugar, mire a Yuuki quien me miro antes de irse con las demás, me sonrió y pude notar que me decía "ganbatte" sin decirlo - … y los chicos, jugaremos básquet aru. Quiero un equipo aru – mis compañeros de salón nos miramos confundidos, ¿solo un grupo?

-disculpe "profesor"… – dije con un todo sarcástico - ¿y contra quienes supuestamente vamos a juagar? – Yao me sonrió y creo que a nadie de mis compañeros le gusto esa sonrisa

- buena pregunta Sr. Karpusi, pero esta mal planteada. No seria "quienes" sino "quien" - los chicos y yo nos miramos confundidos. Yao fue a sacar una pelota de básquet y al regresar empezó a señalas a los integrantes del equipo, al último me señalo a mí.

El se puso en me dio de la cancha y dijo:

-aprueba el curso quien me logre quitarme el balón y encestar una canasta – y sin decir mas, empezó a moverse entre nosotros como un felino y a encestarnos una canasta sin ninguna dificultad. Todo el mundo se había quedado sorprendido, puede escuchar el cuchicheo de las chicas. Miro de reojo a Yuuki que solo suspira, ella no estaba jugando no la habían escogido para jugar, me saludo y yo iba a responder el saludo cuando siento un golpe en la cabeza que me tira al piso mientras escucho el sonido del balón de básquet rebotar.

-sacas tu aru

Me paro rápidamente y recojo el balón con el que me había golpeado mi "profesor" logro escuchar una queja de Yuuki. Estoy seguro que todo el salón ya se a dado cuenta de que el hermano de Yuuki y yo no nos llevamos bien, hasta estoy seguro que pueden ver las miradas de puro odio que nos estábamos mandando en ese momento.

Empiezo a votar el balón, primero lento y luego con agilidad. Le paso a mi compañero al ver que Yao se acerca, el se mueve con velocidad y gracia, logra coger el balón en un descuido de mis compañeros. Yao esta apunto de encestar otra ves, pero en el momento en que lanza la pelota, yo salto y la atrapo en el aire llevándomela hacia el otro extremo.

Escucho algunos gritos de las chicas, no se tenía que ser un genio para saber que las chicas habían dejado de jugar para ver el partido.

-ganbare Heracles-san – logro escuchar, eso me pone un poco nervioso y pierdo por un instante la concentración, el tiempo suficiente para Yao para quitarme el balón. Me muevo rápido, no iba a perder contra el. Voy por la cancha tras de el, esta esquivando a uno de mis compañeros que ni siquiera pueden pararlo. Me acerco rápido por uno de sus costados y le quito el balón doy unos botes mas y arriesgo todo tirando desde mi posición hacia la canasta de Yao.

Yao llega demasiado tarde, ya había tirado la pelota. Todo el mundo se queda mudo por un momento hasta que llega a la cesta da un par de vueltas por el borde y en el ultimo instante entra. Me tiro en el piso algo exhausto, no suelo esforzarme demasiado para hacer este tipo de deporte.

Un montón de gritos y aplausos de mis compañeros de salón me invaden. Veo al profesor, claramente molesto, me levanto y el me estrecha la mano

-tu ganas, esta vez – le estrecho la mano igualmente – no te acostumbres

-ya lo veremos – estoy seguro que todos podían ver la fricción que había en ese momento entre el nuevo profesor y yo.

* * *

><p>-¿que día hemos tenido no te parece? – dijo Yuuki mientras salíamos del salón de clase<p>

-… ni lo digas… tu hermano… ¿estas segura que tendrá que quedarse un poco mas aquí?

-hai, el profesor Kirkland me dijo que habría una junta de maestros y que era una obligación para el asistir

Ambos salimos del colegio tras habernos asegurado que Yao se quedaría en el colegio unas horas más. Empezamos a conversar como lo hacíamos cuando salíamos juntos del colegio cuando recordé que debía decirle lo de mis hermanas.

-es verdad… – dije haciendo parar a Yuuki. Estábamos en la puerta del colegio, casi no había alumnos ya - …tengo que cont…

-HERACLES~ - alguien de la nada salió y me abrazo, al mirar me di cuenta de quien era

-¿¡Felicia! – Mire a mi media hermana sorprendido - ¿no se suponía que vendrían mañana?

-ve~ el vuelo se adelanto, y al no encontrarte en casa vine a verte, ve~

Voltee a ver a Yuuki en ese momento. Ella… daba miedo…

* * *

><p><em>que tal les parecio?<em>

_esta va dedicado para mi amiga Jas que me insistio casi todos los dias para tenerlo listo lo mas pronto posible_

_pregunta: ¿alguien se imagina quien es el amigo de Yao? _

_dato: lo que esta dictando Arthur en la clase, lo saque de un libro de historia universal que tengo XD ( ah! y lo del proyecto, yo tenia una profesor de historia que al dejar trabajos de investigacion de mas de 16 hojas decia que tenia que ser a mano. para mi no era tanto el problema, me cansaba pero podia soportarlo, eran mis compañeros de salon los que se quejaban hasta que se fuera el profesor XD)_

_bueno eso es todo ^^_

_matta ne ~_


	9. celos y pandas?

Eran las nueve de la mañana y acababa de terminar mi tarea del libro de historia "bien, ahora solo falta el proyecto" me dije contenta de que solo me faltara una cosa mas. Cuando tocan la puerta principal

-¿Yuuki, puedes ver quien es? estoy ocupado aquí en la cocina aru – escuche decir a mi hermano desde la cocina.

-ya voy…- le conteste. Baje rápido las escaleras, y me puse las pantuflas. Me preguntaba quien podría ser a esta hora de la mañana. Abrí la puerta y…

Vi un panda…

¡Vi un panda con una mochila!

¿Como puede ser posible que haya un panda con una mochila en la puerta de mi casa?

El panda me miro, yo lo mire, ¡no sabia que decir por kami-sama, era un panda!

-Yuuki… quien es aru? – dijo mi hermano antes de salir de la cocina. Volteé a verle algo asustada pero al voltear el estaba con una sonrisa enorme. De pronto se tiro sobre el panda diciendo algo como "¡paaandaaaaa!" tanto el panda como Yao cayeron al piso y al caer, la cabeza del panda se le salió…

Yao y yo nos quedamos de piedra, debajo de mi hermano había un hombre de pelo gris… o tal vez rubio cenizo, con disfraz de panda.

-privet, Yao. Tanto tiempo…- dijo

Yao se alejo lo mas que pudo de el, su cara reflejaba puro terror. Yo seguía sin entender nada.

-¿qu-que haces tu aquí aru? – pregunto mi hermano notoriamente sorprendido.

-solo pasaba a visitar… - dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se paraba y se sacudía el traje de panda. Mi hermano estaba nervioso pero un poco más tranquilo. Yo lo único que me preguntaba era ¿Por qué se había disfrazado de panda? El entro sin pedir permiso y se sentó en la mesa. Mi hermano y yo solo lo observamos. Nos miro y sonrió "¿y la comida?" pregunto. Mi hermano fue de frente a la cocina a terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Yo seguí donde estaba. El me miraba y yo le miraba algo asustada y nerviosa, el seguía con su traje de panda.

-hola ¿tu debes de ser la hermana de Yao, verdad?

-hai, soy Honda Yuuki. Mucho gusto – dije algo apurada

-el me a hablado mucho de ti… - dijo con otra de esas sonrisas escalofriantes. Me quedo callada un rato antes de preguntarle algo que me tiene intrigada.

-¿de donde conoce usted a mi hermano?

-haa, pues el y yo estudiamos en la misma universidad. Compartíamos un departamento juntos – dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

-oh! Pues eso es una sorpresa. Pensé que mi hermano no compartía habitación con nadie… - el se rio un poco e iba a decir algo pero mi hermano de la nada sale y le mete un panecillo a la boca.

- no te atrevas a decir mas de lo que debes Iván aru – dijo un poco molesto – Yuuki, ayúdame y trae las demás cosas que están en la cocina – asiento y me apuro a traer las cosas de la cocina. Me intriga mucho la relación de los dos, que será…

Al volver a la mesa mi hermano esta conversando con el tal "Iván" no parecían llevarse mal. Me senté en la mesa después de ponerlo todo para el desayuno y empezamos a comer.

_**Proyecto de historia de Grecia**_

_Tema: independencia de Grecia y su expansión_

_Profesor: Arthur kirkland_

_Alumna: Yuuki honda_

Era lo único que había podido escribir hasta ahora. La mente la tenia en blanco, solo pensaba en una cosa y no era exactamente sobre historia.

"… tal vez… puede ser…" pensaba mientras masticaba la tapa de mi lapicero. Sentía mi cara arder de tanto pensar en ello.

"Tal vez si este enamorada de el después de todo…" me dije mientras sentía un pequeño cosquilleo en las mejillas, deje el lapicero a un lado y empecé a jugar con mi cabello, "…pero y si me estoy confundiendo…" empecé a dar vueltas en la silla, con los ojos cerrados y bastante nerviosa de solo pensar en eso "tal vez si me haya enamorado de Heracles después de todo…"

Paro de dar vueltas en la silla y abro los ojos, solo para encontrarme a Heracles viéndome tras la ventana. Doy un grito del susto y al tratar de levantarme caigo al piso

-¡Yuuki! ¿Estas bien- aru? – escuche decir a mi hermano en las escaleras.

- ittai – Me sobe la cabeza tras golpearme con el piso, mi hermano entro de pronto.

-¿Qué paso aru? – pregunto Yao, mientras me miraba extrañado al encontrarme en el piso

-eh… pues…-me levante rápido y mire de reojo la ventana "Heracles-san no esta…"- So-solo me caí jejeje

-¿te caíste aru? – dijo incrédulo

- hai, eso fue todo. Estaba aburrida y estaba dando vueltas en la silla cuando me caí… ¿hermano, que estas viendo?- pregunte al ver que ya no me hacia caso a mi

- ¿desde hace cuanto esta ese gato ahí aru? – mire a Grecia quien dijo un pequeño nya~

-¿eh? ¿Te refieres a Grecia? Ella es buena amiga de Nihon, ¿no es así Nihon? – el maulló como aprobando lo que había dicho

- ¿Yao, esta todo bien? – dijo Iván desde el piso de abajo.

- ¿eh?...a si, si. No pasa nada aru.

-no debes estar aquí, tienes un invitado. Ve yo estoy bien, solo me caí – dije apresurando a mi hermano para que se fuera de mi cuarto. Quiso resistirse pero yo empecé a empujarlo fuera y cerré la puerta tras de el.

-¿me lo habré imaginado? – me pregunte aun con las manos en la puerta

-yo creo que no… - escuche tras de mi, me voltee rápidamente solo para ver a Heracles-san parado justo donde lo había visto antes -¡Heracles-san! Me ha dado un susto de muerte – dije agarrándome el pecho del susto, el solo sonrió. Conversamos un rato, hacia tiempo que no hablábamos tanto, era agradable.

-¿oye, y tu hermano?... –pregunto de pronto Heracles-san - Hace ya como tres minutos que conversamos… y el no a aparecido…

- esta con un amigo de universidad conversando – sonrió y empiezo a reírme un poco por mis ocurrencias –… no nos va a molestar durante mientras el esta aquí – volví a reír.

Pasamos toda la tarde conversando de tantas cosas que no nos dimos cuenta de que se había hecho muy tarde.

"Ha sido el día mas exhausto que he tenido en toda mi vida. Como es posible que mi nuevo profesor sea mi hermano, haaa… no puedo creerlo"-¿que día hemos tenido no te parece? – le dije a Heracles-san mientras salíamos del salón de clase

-… ni lo digas… tu hermano… ¿estas segura que tendrá que quedarse un poco mas aquí?

-hai, el profesor Kirkland me dijo que habría una junta de maestros y que era una obligación para el asistir – "no creo poder soportar mi vida ahora que mi hermano esta enseñando en mi colegio"

Ambos salimos del colegio apunto de tomar la ruta de siempre cuando..

-es verdad… – dijo de pronto Heracles-san haciendo que paráramos de caminar. Estábamos en la puerta del colegio, casi no había alumnos ya - …tengo que cont…

-HERACLES~ - alguien de la nada salió y abrazo a Heracles-san en frente mío, una chica… una chica estaba abrazando a Heracles-san en frente de mi.

-¿¡Felicia! – grito el bastante sorprendido. La conoce, el la conoce. ¿De donde? ¿Por que ella lo abraza de esa manera? - ¿no se suponía que vendrían mañana? – dijo el ¿mañana? ¿Por qué no me conto nada?

-ve~ el vuelo se adelanto, y al no encontrarte en casa vine a verte, ve~

Heracles se volteo a verme nervioso, mi cara en ese momento mostraba una gran sonrisa, tan grande que no era normal.

-Yuuki… yo… - empezó a hablar pero de pronto es interrumpido de nuevo por la chica

-¿ella es tu enamorada hermano? Es muy bonita ve~ ¿me la presentas? ¿es la chica que me conto tu madre que estas enajhlodihfaihfgh – Heracles-san le tapo la boca mientras su cara experimentaba un rojo intenso que no lo había visto antes. Bueno… mi cara también estaba roja, sus preguntas eran… tal vez un poco, directas.

-Yuuki. Quiero presentarte a mi media hermana, Felicia – dijo con el seño fruncido y aun que un vestigio del color rojo en sus mejillas

-¿tu… hermana? – dije extrañada y a la vez avergonzada. Me había sentido molesta por ella, había confundido la situación. Había sentido por primera vez que son los celos. Ahora si que esto segura que estoy enamorada de Heracles-san

-si… y no es la única… - decía aun sin soltarle la boca a Felicia – ella tiene una hermana… gemela… esta en la casa ahora – Felicia parecía estas muy feliz aun si tenia la boca cerrada, me pareció gracioso – y bueno… ella es… un poco efusiva… bueno… ya la has visto… - le soltó y ni bien lo hiso Felicia empezó a hablar de nuevo sin parar

-wooo~ en serio eres muy bonita, ¿quieres ser mi amiga? ¡Seamos las mejores amigas! La madre de Heracles me a contado sobre ti, ¿es verdad que eres japonesa? ¡A mi me encanta Japón! ¿Te gusta la pasta? ¡Por que yo la adoro! ¿Eres la enamorada de mi hermano? Hacen una linda pareja, ¿alguien antes se los a dicho? Por que es verdad. Tienes que conocer a mi hermana, sale con un español, Aun que no se como la soporta. A mi me gustan los gatos, ¿a ti te gustan?

…

Me quede callada por que no sabia que decir ni que pensar. "¡habla tan rápido!" fue lo único que podía pensar en ese momento. Podía ver como Heracles-san suspiraba rendido y un ligero sonrojo se le asomaba en su piel.

-veee~~


	10. disculpas y si quieren pasen al otro cap

En primer lugar quisiera disculparme por todo este tiempo que he dejado descuidado el fic. No se preocupen, **NO VOY A DEJAR DE PUBLICARLO**, me prometí a mi misma que no subiría otra historia si no termino esta y créanme que tengo bastantes historias que contar.

Lo otro seria el motivo por el cual me ausente, el cual para nosotras –hetalianas- encontraran gracioso. Estoy en un programa de intercambio estudiantil, en agosto me iré a Francia (cuando me entere donde iba no había visto hetalia aun, así que estoy un poco traumada por ir al país de oni-san XD) estoy en realidad muy feliz pero, eso tiene un precio y ese precio es mi tiempo. No se nada de francés y todo este tiempo he estado tratando de aprender por mi cuenta pero eso no es todo, hace unos días he sacado mi visa para Francia, aun no se si me la han aceptado o no, pero ese no es tanto el problema, el problema es la embajada de Alfred, LA MUY MALDITA EMBAJADA DE ALFRED!

¡En serio! ¡Francis no fue tan quisquilloso al sacar la CITA para la embajada! En cambio el hijo de STEVE de Alfred no me ha dado la cita hasta recién esta mañana después de estarlo intentando durante TRES DIAS! Aparte que para solo crear una maldita cuenta en la pagina web de la embajada me tomo TRES HORAS, las cuales terminaron en una horrible migraña y mal humor. Y SOLO ES VISA DE TRANCITO!

Cada pregunta que hacia la pagina de la embajada sentía como Alfred se burlaba de mi, No miento! Sentía que me decía: _"hahahahhaah conque intentas pasar por mi país para ir a donde el franchute hahahaha me gustaría ver eso XD"_ aparte que las preguntas eran realmente…-cofestupidascof-

Embajada: ¿usted es acaso un terrorista o lo a sido antes? ¿Es un drogadicto o vende drogas ilícitamente? ¿Va a viajas a los EEUU para vender armas o hacer narcotráfico?

Yo: claaaaarooooooo~ soy un terrorista, y voy a ir a tu país a dejar una bomba y vender droga a los niños ¬¬ (are you fucking kidding me?)

Como sea, una vez mas lo siento por la espera y por el corto capitulo anterior, como dije apenas tuve tiempo de arreglarlo. El capitulo que sigue es una continuación del capitulo anterior, por lo tanto será contado por Yuuki.

Disfrútenlo ^^

* * *

><p>esto ( lo de arriba) lo escribi hace como un mes, y es que me demore en escribirlo por los motivos ya esplicados XD pero bueno, les queria traer noticias a las que no se hayan enterado todabia.<p>

HAY HETALIA TEMPORADA 5!

se ha hecho oficial, tanto el manga como el anime van a estrenar nueva temporada! :D no se ustedes pero yo estoy requete feliz. aparte que se dio a comocer el mismo dia que las olimpiadas. hablando de eso, alguien vio? que pregunto, seguro no se lo perdieron.

a mi me fascino, sobretodo por que fue un multi-fandoms XD

estubo JKR, voldemore, se escucho la TARDIS ( doctor who) en medio de una cancion de queen XD musica increible, HETALIA! de todas las olimpiadas que he visto esta es mi favorito de lejos.


	11. despues de todo

**ok, lo siento, en serio!**

**pero aqui esta asi que disfruten, se que es un poco corto pero algo es algo.**

**capitulo 10  
><strong>

-Gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa – dije mientras salía de la casa de Heracles, acompañada de sus hermanas y de el.

-Ve~ - fue lo único que dijo Felicia, le sonreí en en respuesta mientras que su hermana solo hiso un pequeño gesto

-Tsk – fue lo único que dijo su hermana, Chiara, que en todo el rato estuvo de mal humor quejándose de su enamorado por el teléfono, que según Felicia no pudo pagarse el pasaje hasta aquí. Me hubiera gustado saber mas sobre el asunto pero Chiara solo hablaba en italiano con su hermana.

-Bueno, te acompaño hasta tu casa – dijo Heracles avanzando unos cuantos pasos desde la puerta

-no hay necesidad Heracles, mi casa esta junto a la tuya – dije con un leve tono rosa en las mejillas.

-Insisto… - replico.

Después de cansarme de decirle que "esta a solo unos pasos" y aparte por que en el fondo quería que me acompañara un poco mas, acepte.

Al entrar a casa me di con la sorpresa de ver a mi padre en la sala, recostado en el sillón con la corbata desajustada y grandes ojeras surcando los ojos.

¿Todo bien papa? – pregunte, mi padre levanto la cabeza cansado y me dedico una sonrisa

Si, hija. Todo bien, solo algunas complicaciones en el trabajo – dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la cocina para servirse un vaso con agua.

Desde hacia tiempo que no veía a mi padre, casi siempre llegaba en las madrugadas y salía de casa muy temprano. Se que las cosas andan muy complicadas para papa, me gustaría ayudarle mas no sabría como.

Los días pasaron y el hecho de que mi hermano fuera el nuevo profesor de educación física no fue tan malo como lo esperaba ya que al haber llegado las hermanas de Heracles, ellas tenían que asistir al colegio junto con nosotros, así que mi hermano casi no dice nada. Aun que claro que en sus clases siempre podía ver como se lanzaban miradas de odio, supongo que eso nunca cambiara.

En cuanto a Felicia y Chiara, nos hemos hecho muy buenas amigas, al menos yo me llevo bastante bien con Felicia, Chiara sigue un poco distante aunque no me desagrada.

La semana ha estado muy tranquila, demasiado… tanto que no me extraña que a la hora de recreo Felicia dijera algo inapropiado.

-ve~ ¿cuéntanos Yuuki-chan, cuando te piensas declarar a mi hermano? – enrojecí como tomate al escuchar esa pregunta - qu-que! - fue lo único que logre articular. Chiara me veía picara y Felicia no me quitaba la mirada de encima.

- no-no se de que hablan, puede escucharlas alguien, por favor no me pregunten ese tipo de cosas – me pare rápidamente y camine hacia el salón ignorando a Felicia que gritaba "lo siento" muchas veces. No quería ser ruda ni nada, pero esos temas me ponen demasiado nerviosa.

Caminaba deprisa, tan deprisa que no me percate de la persona que se encontraba al frente mío y choque con el.

-disculpe…

-Yuuki, estas bien? – levante mi vista y vi a Heracles parado justo frente mío, mi corazón latía a mil, no sabia que hacer, mi cara empezó a arder y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que salir corriendo de ahí.

-YUUKI! – le escuche gritar, lo ignore y seguí corriendo hasta dar con la parte de atrás del colegio, donde había algunos arboles y áreas verdes. Me senté detrás de un árbol y espere hasta que sonara el timbre de fin de recreo. Escuche unos pasos detrás mío.

-Heracles, si eres tu no es el mejor momento para hablar ahora. –dije esperando escuchar su voz

- ve~ te equivocas - me voltee rápidamente

-Fe-Felicia! – la mire con sorpresa

-ve~ -me miro con su típica cara despreocupada

- que haces aquí? No me digas que me has seguido

- te sorprenderías al saber lo rápida que puedo ser – dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi

- siento lo de antes, no quería fastidiarte – me dijo mientras ponía su mano en mi hombro

- no, yo lo siento. No quería sonar tan dura, es que … - la mire un momento antes de responder - … etto… es que ese tipo de temas me pone nerviosa

- ve~ no te preocupes… - dijo mientras me sonreía, yo le sonreí de vuelta y nos quedamos un momento calladas

-ve~ - dijo tratando de romper el silencio -… así que eso significa que te gusta?

Mi cara volvió a tornarse roja, pero esta vez no hui, solo asentí con la cabeza.

-que bien! – grito llena de emoción – somos como hermanas también! – le tape la boca antes de que dijera algo mas

-Felicia-chan, ten mas cuidado! Alguien te pudo haber oído.

-ve~ jejeje y que le piensas dar? – pregunto al quitarle la mano de la boca

-dar?

-si! Se acerca san Valentín yuuki-chan! Pensé que en Japón se celebra?

Mi cara volvió a ponerse un poco roja. Había olvidado por completo el dia de san valentin!

-…te he hablado ya de mi enamorado verdad? Nos conocimos en un museo, el es de Alemania! Es bastante macho! Y tiene tres perros aun que a mi me gustan mas los gatos, pero es muy tierno! Se avergüenza con facilidad y no le gusta que coquetee con otros chicos pero eso me da gracia, intenta se cariñoso pero es muy duro da risa…

Felicia me contaba sobre su enamorado hasta que el timbre de fin de recreo sono y nos tuvimos que levantar para ir a clase. Me detuve un rato a ver a un arbusto no lejos de nosotras, me pareció que se movia.

Bueno será solo mi imaginación.


	12. problemas con enamorados

_**ok, me quedan diez dias antes de irme. antes de que llegue el 24 voy a terminar el fic, faltan algunos capitulos y ya se termina, supongo que seran unos cuatro o cinco capitulos mas.**_

_**disfruten~~**_

* * *

><p><strong><span>capitulo 11<span>**

**problemas con enamorados_  
><em>**

Salí del salón de clase después de haber ayudado a Arthur a ordenar el salón para una actividad que tenia pensado hacer, me dirigía hacia donde seguramente estaban mis hermanas y Yuuki conversando cuando de repente al doblar la esquina alguien choca contra mi, al verla me sorprendí que fuera Yuuki, tenia toda la cara roja y

-disculpe… - dijo aun sin verme

-¿Yuuki, estas bien? – le pregunte preocupado, si Sadiq tenia que ver en algo con esto lo pagaría caro, ella levanto la vista y al verme se sorprendió, se quedo estática y su cara enrojeció, le iba a preguntar que le pasaba pero de repente salió corriendo por el lado en que había llegado.

-YUUKI! – grite, ella me ignoro y siguió corriendo, yo la seguí, "¡demonios, es rápida!" ella paro en la parte de atrás del colegio y se sentó detrás de un árbol yo aun estaba recuperando el aliento y me iba a acercar pero veo a Felicia acercarse a ella primero "¿de donde salió? "

-Heracles, si eres tu no es el mejor momento para hablar ahora. –dijo Yuuki, su voz estaba un poco quebrada, decidí no intervenir y me senté tras unos arbustos. Allí pude escuchar su conversación, sabia que no estaba bien pero quería saber que le ocurría a Yuuki y no creo que me lo quiera decir exactamente a mí.

- siento lo de antes, no quería fastidiarte – escuche decir a Felicia un poco deprimida, en serio se sentía culpable

- no, yo lo siento. No quería sonar tan dura, es que… etto… es que ese tipo de temas me pone nerviosa

- ve~ no te preocupes… -

"¿Qué pudo haber dicho Feli esta vez?"

-ve~… ¿así que eso significa que te gusta?

"¿¡gustar!? ¿Quién? ¿De quien habla? ¡Si es ese turco lo…!"

-¡que bien! – Grito Felicia – ¡somos como hermanas también! –

"¿her-hermanas? …Eso quiere decir que…"

-Felicia-chan, ten mas cuidado! Alguien te pudo haber oído.

-ve~ jejeje ¿y que le piensas dar? –

-¿dar?

-¡si! ¡Se acerca san Valentín Yuuki-chan! ¿Pensé que en Japón se celebra?

"san Valentín…" Felicia empezó a hablar sobre ese enamorado suyo y antes de que me diera cuenta sonó el timbre de fin de recreo, espere a que se pararan y me moví entre los arbustos, lo menos que quiero es que sepan que estaba escuchándolas, dudo que me lo perdonen.

**-o-**

- tarea para mañana: paginas 60, 61 y 62 resueltas, resumen del capitulo 20 del libro y revisión de libro y cuaderno para mañana – empezó a decir Arthur antes de que las clases terminaran, todo el salón se empezó a quejar.

- pero profesor – empezó a decir una compañera de salón- mañana es san Valentín, no sea malo…

El profesor sonrió al escuchar aquello, pero su sonrisa no profesaba nada bueno – ¡ah! Es verdad mañana es san Valentín… - se podía sentir como todo el salón empezaba a asustarse de la mirada del profesor. Elena, quien había dicho lo de san Valentín, empezó a esconderse tras su mochila que tenia en sima de su carpeta – si, es cierto… mañana es san Valentín… entonces… agreguémosle las paginas de ejercicios del capitulo 20 – el salón empezó a quejarse de nuevo y alguno que otro miraba con enojo a la pobre Elena quien ya ni se le veía tras su asiento – ¿quieren también un trabajo de investigación? – todo el salón se quedo callado, después de unos segundos el timbre de salida sonó y todos empezaron a salir despavoridos, uno por que Arthur daba miedo y lo otro por que seguro querían comprar cosas para mañana, yo me quede junto con Yuuki y mis hermanas. Al desocuparse el salón nos acercamos donde Arthur.

-Arthur-san… creo que a sido un poco duro con la clase hoy día- se atrevió a decir Yuuki, el profesor la miro y suspiro

-lo se… lo siento, es que no estoy de humor

- ¿puedo atreverme a decir que esto tiene algo que ver con Alfred profesor? – "¿Quién?" Arthur se sonrojo un poco y frunció el seño – si… - mis hermanas y Yuuki solo suspiraron, ¿es que ellas saben quien es ese tal Alfred?

- ve~ no se preocupe profe! Ya vera que se resuelve

- es un idiota… - dijo Chiara en tono despectivo

Yo seguía perdido…

-disculpen… ¿Quién es Alfred? – pregunte al fin

Todos me miraron un poco sorprendidos y empezaron a reírse, hasta Arthur se reía con ganas

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – dije algo molesto

- hay, Heracles… - empezó a decir Yuuki aun aguantándose la risa- muchas veces hablamos de el en el recreo… pero es que siempre estas dormido y no escuchas nada… - uno por uno dejaron de reírse

- si que tienes el sueño profundo Heracles- empezó a decir Arthur – Alfred es mi enamorado… - la expresión de Arthur empezó a cambiar, a una mucho mas molesto – o al menos lo será por poco tiempo a menos que me de una explicación…

- ¿Qué a hecho ahora profesor? – dijo Chiara con los brazos cruzados

- no me ha llamado desde hace mas de una semana, no se nada de el, no me escribe, no me llama… - el empezó a decaer poco a poco – tal vez ya se canso de mi…

- ¡sensei! ¡No diga eso por favor! – Empezó a decir Yuuki muy preocupada – ¿no se supone que iba a venir de visita? ¡Ya vera que tiene noticias de el!

- no lo se Yuuki, nunca había tardado tanto en responderme…

- ya vera que todo sale bien profe… - dijo Felicia dándole una pequeña sonrisa

- recuerde lo que me dijo esa vez, que me conto como se conocieron… el se alejo también de usted por una razón pero después volvió… tal vez ahora sea lo mismo – Arthur miro a Yuuki y le sonrió

- si, tal vez sea eso… - cogió sus cosas sus cosas y se dispuso a irse pero - … ni crean que se salvan de la tarea, la quiero para mañana a primera hora – las chicas se rieron un poco pero yo me queje

- pero quiero dormir~

El profesor me miro y dijo

-eso déjalo para pasado mañana, que parte de la tarea tienes otras cosas que hacer ¿verdad? Recuerda que día es mañana – me guiño el ojo y después miro a las chicas – señoritas…

-hasta luego profesor- dijeron antes de que Arthur desapareciera por la puerta

- ¿a que se refería el profe? – pregunte algo confuso

-¡pero mira que eres idiota hermano! Ya te lo diremos en casa – empezó a decir Chiara - andiamo, perché ho fame!*

-ve~

- yo tambien ya me retiro, tengo que ir al mercado por algunas cosas para la cena ustedes adelantense

-te acompañamos si quieres – dije rapidamente, Yuuki me miro sorprendida y un poco sonrojada

-no hace falta, Felicia-chan me acompañara ¿verdad?

-ve~ es verdad hermano, mas bien acompaña a Chiara, ya sabes que ella se pierde con facilidad

- io non perdo facilmente, sorella stupida! * pero si necesito a alguien que me detenga de golpear a los idiotas que intenten mandarme piropos, ya sabes como los odio...

-pero...

- pero nada – dijo Chiara agarrandome del brazo y llevandome a la salida del salon – tu me acompañas. Felicia, non tardare, ricorda l'obiettivo*

- capito, sorella. non ti preoccupare*

-dejen de hablar en italiano... –me queje – no entiendo nada... - Chiara me miro y me sonrio como si estubiera urdiendo un plan.

- è questo il punto fratello idiota – dicho esto jalo mas fuerte de mi, atravesando la puerta del salon – ¡addio!

-ve~ ¡ciao, ciao, sorella! – escuche decir a felicia a lo lejos, pude ver como ella y Yuuki salian del salon por el lado opuesto a nosotros. Yuuki se volteo a verme y me despidio con la mano a lo lejos.

**-o-**

- muy bien bastardo. Dime, ¿¡cuando carajo te piensas declarar a Yuuki!? – dijo mientras regresábamos a la casa, yo casi me tropiezo al escucharlo

-¿de… de que hablas? – me hice el desentendido

- ¡se nota a leguas que ustedes dos se gustan, idiota! A ver si haces algo bien por una vez y mañana mismo se lo dices…

-…- me quede callado, la verdad solo me daba un poco de nervios - … ok

-humm~ no te escuche bastardo ¿que dijiste? – dijo de mal humor

- ¡que esta bien, mañana se lo digo! – dije incomodo por decirlo en voz alta. Caminamos un poco mas hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

-alto ¿ya sabes como declararte verdad? – me pregunto en la puerta de la casa

-bueno…

- Ma guarda che cretino! – empeso a gritar- ¡debes ya tener en cuenta el lugar y las palabras, no la vallas a arruinar bastardo!

-¡pero no es tan facil! – empese a molestarme por su actitud

- ¡practica!

-¿con quien? – resivi un golpe en la cabeza

-¿¡para que crees que estoy aqui, idiota!? Ahora, dime lo que piensas decirle mañana – cruzo los brazos exasperada, yo la mire un poco confuso... y cansado... suspire un poco y dije de mala manera lo que pensaba decirle a Yuuki

- me gustas... – dije incomodo y un poco sonrojado. ni bien dije estas palabras una mochila me golpeo en la cabeza

-¡eh! ¡Que ella esta saliendo conmigo mal parido! – escuche mientras trataba de lebantar la pesada mochila que estaba ensima mio, ¡era una mochila de viaje!

-¡Antonio! – dijo Chiara con un gran tono de sorpresa que disimulo al insultarlo -Pero mira que seras imbesil! – dijo ayudandome a lebantar la mochila

-pero...Chiara... – lebante la vista para ver al chico de cabello marron y ojos verdes que se acercaba lloriqueando hacia Chiara – el... el se te estaba declarando y todo...

Chiara no estaba con los brazos cruzados un tanto colorada.

-el es mi hermano, idiota! – dijo al fin, yo me pare sobandome el hombro, donde habia caido la mochila. El tal antonio me miro de pies a cabeza, y empezo a reirse

-...jajaja perdon,pense que querias algo con ella, es que no se parecen en nada, jajaja – Chiara le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"me da pena... ese chico..."


	13. san valentin

**otro capitulo, y seguido! amenme, les encantara este cap**

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 12<strong>

**san valentin  
><strong>

"muy bien, tu puedes hacerlo, no es la gran cosa, solo es chocolate, solo es chocolate…" me repetía una y otra vez mientras veía las cajas de chocolate y los moldes al frente mío, tenia poco tiempo, Yao había salido con Iván a no se donde y llegarían dentro de un par de horas.

Tome la caja de chocolate y mire el libro de recetas que tenía al frente de mí. Decía todo lo que necesitaba y cuales eran lo pasos a seguir, derretir el chocolate, etc. Hice todo tal y como lo decía el libro, no quería que me salieran mal.

Al terminar lleve los chocolates a mi cuarto para que allí se pudieran enfriar, y en la cocina deje todo limpio con el ventilador encendido y las ventanas abiertas, lo menos que quería era que el olor del chocolate me delatara.

Subí a mi habitación, cerré la puerta con llave y saque de debajo de mi cama las cuatros cajas que había comprado en el mercado junto Felicia y puse sobre mi escritorio, suspire…

-mañana será un día muy largo…

**-o-**

Se podía respirar los nervios en el ambiente, todos esperaban ansiosos el recreo, aun que algunos se les veía mas de mal humor que de otra cosa. Mire hacia mi costado, allí estaba Heracles medio dormido en clases, atrás nuestro se encontraban chiara y Felicia, una no paraba de maldecir a su enamorado y la otra no paraba de dibujar corazoncitos en su cuaderno en vez de prestar atención a la clase. Mire hacia mi mochila semi abierta, se podían ver fácilmente cuatro cajitas de chocolates, cerré con disimulo la mochila, no quería que nadie las viera.

-…las relaciones entre las trece colonias e Inglaterra se rompieron rotunda y definitivamente en el año 1776, pero claro… al parecer a los americanos no le gusta estar relacionados con los ingleses, aparte que odian el té ¿Cómo se les ocurre botar todo ese té al mar? Son unos desconsiderados, ellos no serian nada si es que los ingleses no los hubieran ayudado y además…

El profesor se había desviado por completo del tema, todo el salón dejo de tomar notas solo para ver como el profesor tenia un monologo de lo ignorantes, insensibles, agobiantes y creídos que eran los americanos, suspire, si es que Alfred no hacia algo hoy y pronto seguramente Arthur estaría devastado.

-… se creen la gran cosa con su "libertad" y todo eso y… - el profesor paro de quejarse al escuchar como tocaban la puerta, al abrirla un joven con uniforme de repartidor le miro de pies a cabeza y pregunto – ¿Arthur Kirkland?

-…si, soy yo. En que pue…- el chico ni le escucho -¡HEY, CHICOS! ¡ES AQUÍ! – empezó a gritar, de detrás suyo saco un arreglo de flores – ¿le importa? – le pregunto a Arthur que seguía un poco desubicado

-…eh? Si, si claro – dijo apresuradamente dando permiso al joven para que ponga el arreglo sobre su escritorio. Todo el salón estaba igual de desubicado que el profesor, y lo estuvieron aun más al ver llegar no solo a otro repartidor más, si no como cinco jóvenes no paraban de traer arreglos florales y dejarlos donde cupiera. El salón de un momento a otro parecía florería, lo ultimo que trajeron fue un regalo enorme, al parecer muy pesado ya que les era difícil cargarlo, al dejarlo en el piso el joven que había tocado la puerta le entrego algunas cosas para firmar.

Arthur en todo el momento no había cambiado su expresión, no se podía creer lo que veía. Tanto las hermanas Vargas como yo nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba y empezamos a reírnos por lo bajo. Al recibir el tablero que tenia que firmar por fin despertó Arthur de su sorpresa

-¿¡pe-pero que demonios significa todo esto!?

-no lo se, usted dígame, yo solo soy el que reparte – dijo obligándole a que tomara el tablero y lo firmara

-pe-pero… - Arthur veía el salón, todo lleno de flores y el gran regalo en el piso del salón. Los de la entrega empezaron a irse pero antes de que el chico del tablón se fuera tras la puerta dijo:

-la próxima vez, dígale a su pareja que si va a mandar un regalo de esta manera que no solo deje la dirección del colegio sino también el salón donde va a estar, hemos estado buscándole por todo el colegio.

La cara de Arthur se puso como tomate al escuchar eso. La clase se rio un poco al ver lo avergonzado que estaba el profesor. Al retirarse los de la entrega Arthur se cogió el puente de la nariz, seguramente estaría maldiciendo a Alfred, pero estoy segura que en el fondo estaba muy feliz

-¿profesor, no va a abrir el regalo? – dijo una chica que estaba sentada cerca de la ventana, el profesor la miro y luego el regalo frunciendo el seño un poco y dándole una patada. Todo el salón empezó a pedirle que abriera el paquete

-¡esta bien, esta bien! – dijo cansado de todo el griterío, pero ni bien rasgo un poco la envoltura algo/alguien salió de ella rompiendo toda la caja y con un montón de papelitos de colores por todos lados, logrando solo asustar al pobre de Arthur que callo al piso de la impresión

-HAHAHAHAHA THE HERO IS HERE! – grito el chico que había salido de la caja, vestía un traje que se veía costoso pero que lo arruinaba un poco con la casaca de aviador que tenia en sima suyo. Pelo castaño claro, lentes, ojos azules y voz chillona. "Sí, ese es Alfred" me dije si miedo a equivocarme, era tal y como me lo había descrito Arthur. Todo el salón estaba con una cara de sorpresa y parecía que veían a Alfred como si fuera un alienígena bailando la macarena con un traje de ula-ula. En cambio Arthur aparte de sorprendido se le veía molesto.

Un silencio mortal se apodero del salón, voltee a ver a Heracles, no me sorprendí al verlo que dormía de manera placida. Arthur se levanto y se sacudió del polvo y de los pequeños papelitos de colores, miro a Alfred por unos momentos, estaba un poco sonrojado, respiro hondo y…

-WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS YOU THINKING, IDIOT!? (¿¡ que demonios pensabas, idiota!?)

-but, Arty~ - dijo de manera infantil

-DON'T CALL ME ARTY, YOU GIT! – siguió gritando sin importarle que todo el salón (o colegio) escuchara – ARE YOU STUPID!? I'M ON THE MIDDLE OF A CLASS AND BY THE WAY, WHY YOU DON'T ANSWER YOUR BLOODY MOBILE PHONE!? AND YOUGAHG- el americano le tapo la boca cansado de escucharle gritar, Arthur estaba exasperado

(No me llames Arty, tu imbécil ¿Eres estúpido? Estoy a la mitad de una clase y por cierto, ¿¡por que no respondes tu maldito celular!? Y tusohs)

- can you just let me say something, for god sake? – Suspiro, miro al piso y levanto la vista un poco herido y sonrojado haciendo un puchero – I was going to ask you to marry me but you screw it up…

(¿Podrías al menos dejarme decir algo, por el amor de dios? Estaba a punto de pedirte matrimonio pero la malograste…)

Al escuchar eso todas las chicas, me incluyo, empezaron a gritar de emoción. Pudimos entender casi todo de lo que decían y lo último había sido la mejor pedida de mano que he visto en mi vida. Arthur estaba rojo como tomate, Alfred quito su mano de la boca del ingles y empezó a buscar algo en su chaleco de aviador

-yo-you are joking, right? – Decía nervioso dando pasos hacia atrás – you can't be serious… - todo el salón estaba callado, todos veían el "espectáculo" esto era mucho mejor que un doujinshi - … hey, Alfred, that was enoug… – Arthur se callo de pronto al ver la pequeña cajita que extraía el americano de su bolsillo

(¿Es-estas bromeando, verdad? Tú no puedes estar en serio… hey, Alfred, fue suficien…)

- Oh bloody hell, you _are_ serious… (Oh demonios, estas en serio…)- la cara de Arthur no podía estar mas roja. Alfred, que estuvo sonrojado y callado todo el rato cogió la mano de Arthur, a lo que este solo se dejo hacer, el pobre ni se podía mover.

-arthur, would you marry me? – dijo al final el americano, dándole la pequeña caja abierta para que pueda ver el anillo

La cara de Arthur era una mescla clara de felicidad, nervios, vergüenza e incredulidad, pero sobretodo felicidad. Miro a todas partes, me miro a mí, miro a las hermanas Vargas, miro a la clase que estaba esperando la respuesta de su profesor.

-I…I…I… - todo el salón empezó a gritar pidiendo un "si" de respuesta

- ¡VAMOS, PROFE DIGALE QUE SI Y YA!

-DILE QUE SI

-ACEPTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ ASI NO TENDREMOS QUE TRAGARNOS TU ODIO AMERICANO

-¡ACEPTE! DIGA "SI"

-VE~ PASTA~ - bueno… de Felicia me esperaba algo mas "romántico" pero me hiso reír, al igual que todo el salón que se quedo mirándola tratando de comprender como la pasta tenia que ver en algo con una proposición de matrimonio

- Well… i…i

-Arty~ - dijo infantilmente Alfred, poniendo cara de perrito bueno.

-i… i do – dijo al fin, haciendo que Alfred sonriera – i do! – repitió con mas confianza, soltando algunas lagrimas de felicidad mientras Alfred le ponía el anillo de compromiso. Todo el salón empezó a dar grito de alegría por los recién prometidos. Mire de nuevo a mi costado y me sorprendí al ver que Heracles no estaba dormido como siempre, me estaba viendo, sin inmutarse, sin escrúpulos ¡me estaba viendo! Me enrojecí al instante y me voltee avergonzada hacia los novios, que ahora se besaban.

**-o-**

La clase termino rápido. Arthur nos dejo el resto del día libre, sin decir que se olvido por completo de la tarea que había dejado, así que pudimos salir un poco antes al recreo. Las hermanas Vargas no me dejaron ni guardar mis cuadernos, me cogieron de los brazos, Chiara cogió mi mochila y me llevaron al baño del colegio.

-¿chicas, que ha sido todo eso?

- Avete tutto? (¿tienes todo?) – pregunto Chiara sacando las cajas de chocolate de mi mochila

-sip - respondió Felicia sacando de sus bolsillos algunos objetos que..." ¿ma-maquillaje?"

-¿chi-chicas, que están planeando? – pregunte nerviosa, viendo como Felicia se acercaba a mi peligrosamente

-ve~ solo un poquito, no es para tanto – dijo mientras abría el pequeño estuche de rubor, y cogía una pequeña brocha

-ahora, no te muevas – me ordeno Chiara, sentí como cogía mi cabello que se encontraba suelto - ¡Dio, tienes el cabello muy lago, maldición!

-chicas, para que es todo esto, no lo necesito – ellas no se molestaron en contestarme. Felicia se encontraba coloreando mi cara, mientras su hermana recogía mi cabello.

-ya estas, ve~

Voltee a verme en el espejo del baño. El maquillaje no era fuerte, un poco de sobras y rímel en mis ojos y un toque de brillo en mis labios, mi pelo estaba recogido en una media cola, la cual estaba acomodada de tal forma que se podía ver por un lado como si fueran las hojas de una palmera. Me voltee a ver a mis amigas, Felicia me dio una caja de chocolates con el nombre de Heracles en la etiqueta.

-buona fortuna (buena suerte) – dijo sonriéndome Felicia, mira a Chiara que me guiño el ojo.

-gracias por los chocolates – dijo antes de empujarme fuera del baño. Me voltee a verlas, ambas me hacían señas para que caminara, tomo aire y me encamine hacia el salón.

**-o-**

"ok, puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo..." me decía una y otra vez mientras caminaba por los pasillos del colegio antes de llegar al salón

-Yuuki!- escuche que me llamaban "esa voz... por favor no..." Voltee a ver a quien me había llamado.

-Aman-san, que se le ofrece. – dije un poco incomoda, el ya no me caía tan bien como antes, ahora solo me incomodaba su presencia

-¿por que tan linda? – Dijo acercándose a mi – huu~ es que acaso quieres enamorar, por que te puedo decir que si quieres puedo pasar el día contigo – su cercanía me molestaba.

-no es de su incumbencia, si me permite decirlo – dije algo molesta al sentir como invadía mi espacio personal, levante la caja de chocolates para poder poner una barrera entre el y yo, mala idea, el se dio cuenta de la caja y trato de cogerla

-disculpe, debo irme – dije rápidamente tratando de alejarme de el. El me cogió de la muñeca y me atrajo hacia el

– no tan rápido muñequita, estamos san Valentín. Y quiero mi regalo – me estaba hartando la situación, quería golpearlo pero me tenia bien sujetada y no podía moverme – suélteme! – grite preocupada al ver como se acercaba cada vez mas a mi cara. Cerré los ojos y desvié mi cara, no quería que el fuera mi primer beso.

-¡a dicho que la sueltes, idiota! – escuche antes de sentir como Aman-san me soltaba y escuchar un ruido sordo, como si alguien callera al piso. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, Heracles se encontraba a mi costado, un poco agitado y se veía realmente molesto, en cambio Aman-san estaba tirado en el piso.

-¡eh! ¿¡Que demonios te pasa!? – Grito Aman-san, Heracles lo ignoro por completo y se dirigió hacia mi - ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunto realmente preocupado

-si, no te preocupes… - respondí, Heracles me tomo de la mano y me jalo lejos de donde estábamos, pero antes de doblar para entrar a otro corredor pude escucharlo gritar:

-¡YUUKI, ESPERA! ¡ANTES DEBES SABER QUE TODO FUE UNA COMPETENCIA! – tanto Heracles como yo paramos de caminar

-¡siempre es una competencia, y yo siempre gano! ¡Siempre le eh ganado a Heracles en todo y tu no serás la excepción!

Mire a Heracles un poco herida por lo que había dicho. Con que por eso es que le cae tan mal ese chico, seguramente siempre le habría robado todo lo que el quería. Heracles me veía con miedo en los ojos, seguramente pensaría que me molestaría con el y me iría con el turco, seguramente pensaría que el ganaría de nuevo. Cerré mis ojos y le solté la mano a Heracles, me voltee hacia el otro muchacho y grite:

-¡PUES ACOSTUMBRATE A PERDER! – me voltee hacia Heracles y le sonreí, el me miro con sorpresa al principio y luego me sonrió, se volteo a ver a Aman-san que nos miraba con sorpresa y le saco la lengua, me reí ante esto. Me cogió la mano y me jalo para salir hacia el patio.

**-o-**

-¿viste su cara? – pregunte entre risas al llegar a la parte trasera del colegio. No parábamos de reírnos, nos apoyamos en la pared del colegio y guardamos silencio por un momento. Me voltee para comentarle algo

- herac… - me quede callada, no podía articular palabras. Heracles me estaba besando, no era broma, no era un beso en el cachete, era un beso de verdad, en los labios. El se alejo de mí y me miro a los ojos, su cara tenía un tono rozado y una pequeña sonrisa. Me miraba divertido, yo tenía la cara roja y no sabia que decir, balbuceaba y pestañaba miles de veces.

- ¿qu-que a si-sido e-eso? –fue lo primero que pude gesticular

-mi manera de decir… me gustas – dijo sin problemas

-¡pe-pero cualquiera se de-declara primero! – dije tratando de sonar seria aun que no lo logre

-hay un dicho… que dice que… una acción vale mas que mil palabras – dijo tranquilamente, yo me sonroje aun mas – creo que, con un beso… podía decirte cuanto me gustas.

Me quede callada ante la sinceridad del griego, no me podía quejar supongo, suspire algo cohibida por todo lo ocurrido, no era exactamente la manera en que debían de suceder las cosas pero el resultado había sido el mismo

-toma – dije dándole de una vez la caja de chocolates

-chocolates… estoy feliz – dijo aceptándolos gustoso – he leído sobre como se celebra este dia en Japón, gracias – me sonroje aun mas, y desvié la mirada algo avergonzada, sentí un beso en la frente.

-¿dime… tu hermano… donde a estado todo el día?

-…etto…no…se- dije dando me cuenta de la realidad, ni una señal de mi hermano todo el día, eso era raro.

**-o-**

- ¡tadaima! (¡ya llegue!) - dije al entrar a mi casa, me quite mis zapatos y empecé a dar vueltas sobre mi

- ¿Yuuki-chan, estas bien? – casi me caigo al escuchar a mi padre detrás mío, me sorprendí al verlo

-¡padre! ¿Qué haces aquí? – al verlo bien vi que traía un montón de cajas de bajo de su brazo - ¿para que son las cajas? – mi padre me miro con tristeza

- nos vamos…


	14. despedidas

_se que es un capitulo corto, pero no habia mucho que poner, el proximo capitulo es el epilogo, dentro de un momento lo cuelgo._

* * *

><p><strong>capitulo 13<strong>

**despedidas**

todo había pasado demasiado rápido para mi gusto; el aeropuerto estaba extrañamente vació, solo estábamos nosotros, los únicos amigos de Yuuki, todos listos para la despedida... todo se había acabado hace no mas de tres días... como era que había ocurrido?

-0-

-qu- que dijiste?

- me voy Heracles... regreso a mi país - dijo fría en la puerta de mi casa, si alguien la veía parecía que no sentía nada al decir esas palabras pero yo, que la conozco bien, se mirar en esos ojos color caoba que parecen escrutarlo todo, sabia bien que sufría al decir esas palabras.

- pero... como así? - pregunte aun sorprendido

- mi padre... - bajo la mirada rápidamente - a mi padre lo han transferido... - volvió a levantar la mirada pero no me miraba - ya no necesitamos vivir acá.

- pero por que tan pronto?

- mi familia lo sabia antes que yo...

seguíamos en la puerta de mi casa; no sabíamos que hacer, no sabíamos que decir...

- recuerdas que mi hermano no nos molesto hoy? - dijo mientras se cogía las manos y las retorcía nerviosa

- si... - respondí confuso por la pregunta; después lo entendí

- el... quería que disfrutar este día, con ustedes... - levanto la mirada y nuestras miradas se cruzaron- ...contigo

avance un poco hacia ella, ella hizo lo mismo dándome permiso para avanzar y abrazarla.

- no quiero irme...

no dije nada, la abrase un poco mas

-0 -

- pasajeros del vuelo 4221 con destino a tokio/ japon por favor dirijance a la puerta de salida 24 - se escucho una voz en off

- ese es nuestro vuelo hija... - se escucho la voz del padre de Yuuki a unos metros adelante de nosotros. Yao lo acompañaba; mirándonos de vez en cuando.

- ya voy otosan! - grito Yuuki a nuestro costado, se despidió de mis hermanas y del enamorado de Chiara que también había ido a despedirla, después de eso ellos se retiraron diciéndome que me esperaban fuera. luego Arthur se despidió de ella, diciéndole que le enviaría la invitación de l boda, le dio un beso en la frente y Alfred que estaba a su costado se despidió con la mano y le dio las gracias por haber sido amiga de Arthur; ellos se fueron luego de un rato, solo quede yo.

- así que... cuando te volveré a ver? - pregunte a Yuuki al quedarnos solos

- no lo se - respondió triste

- deseas verme en el futuro?

- si - respondió triste

- entonces no hay de que preocuparnos, nos volveremos a ver... - dicho esto ella se lanzo en sima mio y me beso, fue inesperado, torpe y dulce. la abrase de vuelta; pude escuchar renegar a Yao; ella se soltó rápido de mi y salio corriendo en dirección de su padre, su cara estaba roja y creo haber visto algunas lagrimas.

me quede ahí un buen rato, en el mismo lugar, sin moverme. después de un rato dije:

- matta ne (hasta pronto)


	15. epilogo

_ultimo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y que me perdonen por lo mal escrito que esta y por todo el OoC que ha habido, a sido mi primer fic así que espero no les moleste. estoy trabajando en otro, también giripan, mejor escrito basado en la historia de la sirenita, pero no la versión disney, si no la verdadera; esperenlo :3_

**capitulo 14**

**epilogo**

el tiempo a pasado volando, han pasado ya dos anos desde la ultima vez que le vi, hace mas de un mes que no se nada de el, seguro que me habrá olvidado... pero si es así... por que yo no puedo olvidarle?

- Yuuki-chan! tanyobi omedeto! - me dijo una de mis amigas de universidad

- arigato! - dije cortesmente, si, era mi cumpleaños. antes Heracles se quedaba despierto hasta la madrugada solo para poder conversar conmigo, pero ahora... simplemente no se de el.

recogí mis cosas al terminar la clase y pasee un rato por los parque que tenia cerca, me sentía tan deprimida. había recibido muchas felicidades por ingresar a la universidad, por mi cumpleaños... pero ninguna fue de el.

Arthur me mandaba mensualmente una carta contándome sobre su vida, me dijo que tuvieron que irse a casar a Estados Unidos pero que el prefería casarse en Inglaterra pero no tuvieron de otra; yo le dije que me había cortado el cabello y que mi padre y mi hermano se habían puesto a llorar ni bien me vieron con el cabello corto. también me comunicaba con Felicia y Chiara, me hablaban sobre sus enamorados y me preguntaban sobre Heracles, yo les contaba que todo iba bien, había ingresado a la universidad y mi hermano ahora tenia un restaurante de comida china cerca de la casa, y que con eso me ayudaba a pagar la universidad; pero no sabia nada de el; al decirles eso a ellas no supieron que responder, supongo que me esconden algo, pero ellas negaron todo.

de repente mi celular empieza a sonar, era un mensaje de mi hermano: - necesito que compres arroz que se a acabado, podrías traerlo cuando vengas? p.s: apresúrate -

cerré mi celular tras un suspiro; siempre se olvida de revisar las cosas al comprar. apresure mi paso para llegar a la pequeño market que había cerca, compre el arroz y me dirigí a mi casa

- tadaima- dije mientras abría la puerta de mi casa, todo estaba oscuro, me extrañe mucho - oni-san? - pregunte al viento, camine hacia la sala y trate de encontrar el interruptor pero antes de prender la luz alguien mas lo hizo y allí pude ver a todos mis amigos, estaban Arthur y Alfred, también Felicia y Chiara, cada una estaba con un chico, reconocí a Antonio pero al otro chico rubio no lo pude ubicar, mas no podía equivocarme, de seguro que era ludwing

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! - gritaron todos

-minna - dije emocionada, todos, todos estaban ahí... pero... de repente mi semblante se oscureció, los demás se dieron cuenta pero sonrieron, y detrás mio, escuche su voz:

-daijobu...estoy aquí...

mi cuerpo se estremeció, rápidamente me voltee y allí estaba, estaba mas alto, también tenia un poco mas largo el cabello pero era el, esos ojos siempre cansados esa sonrisa contagiosa era el, me abalanza hacia el para abrazarlo, todos empezaron a aplaudir y gritar, mi hermano incluso estaba feliz.

fue una pequeña fiesta, todos estaban felices, y en todo el tiempo,no me separe de el, y el tampoco parecía querer dejarme, en un momento determinado nos que damos los dos solos, el beso mi frente y dijo

- te vez linda... con tu cabello corto... - mi cara se sonrojo

- arigato... - dije avergonzada, por que aun que ya fuéramos oficialmente enamorados no quitaba el hecho de que aun me avergonzaba con facilidad

- sabes por que vine? - levante la cabeza extrañada, que quiere decir con eso? negué con la cabeza

- me dieron una beca... en el colegio, podía escoger un país de la lista que tenían allí..., Japón... era uno de los países, me quedare aquí a estudiar. - sonrió al terminar la oración, yo no me lo podía creer

- te quedaras?

- si... te agrada eso? - sonaba preocupado, yo solo sonreí.

- hai, Heracles, me agrada - me sonrió y me acaricio el rostro antes de unir nuestros rostros, esta vez no nos separaríamos.


End file.
